The Prelude
by Soliloquy Chanson
Summary: It's Lily's 7th year at Hogwarts and she's finally Head Girl. But with the rise of the Dark Lord, her head duties aren't at all what they seem - and neither is the Head Boy. They must have faith in themselves and each other to not just co-exist, but to survive. Will these two stubborn souls unite to protect their school, their friends, and their love for each other?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts**

Dumbledore sat on the edge of his desk peering thoughtfully down at the pictures systematically strewn across the floor below him. The portraits on the wall did the same, 'hm'-ing and 'humph'-ing as they considered each seventh year's portrait.

"The Heads must be talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Phineas Nigellus Black stated resolutely from his portrait. With a slow swish of his wand, Dumbledore vanished a handful of portraits from the floor.

"Their bodies must be as quick as their minds." Newton Scamander stated from his own portrait soon after. Another swish eliminated another group of portraits.

"And do not forget about where their true loyalties lay. They must believe in our cause and have a deep compassion for those around them." Armando Dippet piped up from his corner of the room. Dozens of pictures disappeared at that moment, leaving only a handful of portraits left.

Several minutes of absolute silence passed where Dumbledore scrutinized the remaining portraits. "I believe there is no competition for who your two Heads will be, Albus." Observed Eoessa Skandenberg gravely. "Only two of these students will be able to survive the position based upon your requirements."

Dumbledore bowed his head in reluctance before speaking for the first time that evening. "Bravery. Wit. Resolution. Devotion. Love. They need to compliment each other as much as they support each other."

"Which will come." Heliotrope Wilkins said confidently in her portrait. "Where one is responsible, the other is impulsive. Where one is brave, the other is cautious." At this comment, many of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses shouted their support for the two portraits Dumbledore had been focusing on.

"They are both skilled!"

"Top of their year!"

"Incredibly talented!"

"Unafraid of confrontation!"

"But both incredibly stubborn!" Dexter Fortescue cut in, putting a stop to all of the incessant shouting.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in merriment. "Yes, indeed they are. I suppose we will need to simply nudge them in the right direction then." Dumbledore waved his wand and all portraits vanished save for the girl with bright red hair and startling green eyes and the boy with messy black hair and mischievous hazel eyes. He plucked the two portraits from the floor and returned to his desk. He methodically laid out two fresh scrolls of parchment, a quill, his favorite bottle of emerald green ink, and started to compose his letter welcoming his two new Heads of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; James Potter and Lily Evans.

The Hogwarts Express was already hissing when Lily pushed her cart through the barrier onto Platform 9 3/4. She anxiously kicked the cart away and lugged her heavy trunk towards the train. "Oh Lily-kins, there you are!" A voice shouted over the hissing from further up the train.

* * *

Lily smiled in relief and dragged her trunk up to where her best friend was. "Marlene am I glad to see you. Think you could help me with this trunk?"

Marlene McKinnon reached down to effortlessly pull the trunk on board while Lily was keeled over trying to catch her breath. Having a best friend on the Quidditch team definitely had its perks. "I was worried you wouldn't make the train!" Marlene said as she kicked Lily's trunk back to make room for her. The train was wheezing loudly and its wheels just began to roll when Marlene grasped Lily's wrist to help her on board. Once they stood face to face, Marlene pulled Lily in for a tight hug. "It's probably for the best that you came late." Marlene whispered. "I heard that muggle borns were being harassed as they crossed onto the platform."

"…Mary?" Lily asked worriedly. Mary Macdonald was the sweetest girl in the group and a muggle born like Lily whose family was killed in a Death Eater attack the previous year. Lily was fiercely protective of Mary and could not bear to see any more harm come to her.

Marlene shook her head. "No, Remus actually picked her up to take her here."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "That Remus is a good man. It's a shame he hangs out with the rest of the Marauders."

Marlene scoffed at Lily, tossing her long curly blonde hair behind her shoulder. "Lily-kins, you are the only one who has an issue with the Marauders. No, let me rephrase. You have an issue with just one marauder. Don't let your hatred for Potter affect your perception of his friends."

Lily frowned. "You can't blame me after the way he shamelessly grabbed me last year! That toe rag is so arrogant to think that every Hogwarts girl wants to be with him."

"That's because every Hogwarts girl does want to be with him." Marlene said matter-of-factly.

Lily waved Marlene's reply away. "Well not me! He can't just grab me and and stick his tongue down my throat and think that I'd just be okay with it! You would think he'd understand the first hundred times I turned him down." She was still raging mad about that, waving her hands angrily in the air.

"Still thinking about it, hm? Can't seem to let it it go, eh?" Marlene teased. She hoisted Lily's trunk easily into her arms. "Come on then, the girls are saving a compartment down this way." Lily bit her lip and silently followed suit.

When they arrived to the right compartment, Marlene nudged the door open with her hip and ducked inside with the trunk. "Oh, is that Lily's?" She heard what must have been Dorcas' voice given the low almost raspy quality. Sure enough as she rounded the corner she saw her two other best friends lounging inside the compartment. Dorcas Meadowes, with her long dark hair and wide smile, waved slowly by the window. Nothing Dorcas did was rushed, it was always methodical and graceful. But Merlin was she quick when she wanted to be, both physically and mentally. Across from Dorcas sat Mary with her long brown hair tied up in a pony tail. She smiled sweetly at Lily and stood up to give her a hug. Together these four girls made up the seventh years of Gryffindor House, best friends since their first day at Hogwarts and inseperable ever since.

"Well," Mary said, leaning back from their hug to inspect her jumper, "Where is it? Let me see that Head Girl badge!"

Lily beamed at her friends as she fished the badge out of her pocket. She was ecstatic to receive the news and immediately wrote to the girls. Telling her family was a different ordeal all together, one that caused her sister Petunia to storm out of the house and not return for 3 days. But her friends returned Lily's enthusiasm ten-fold, for they knew that no one had worked harder for that badge than Lily did.

"Would you look at that," Marlene grinned as Mary carefully pinned Lily's badge to her jumper, "It's very becoming on you, Lily-kins."

"Do you know who the Head Boy is yet?" Dorcas asked. It was the question all the girls had debated over the summer.

"I only just got on the train!" Lily laughed. "I haven't had time to investigate!"

"Well, no need to look any further, I have the answer for you." Came a tenor voice from the compartment door. Remus Lupin peeked his head inside and rapped his knuckles three times against the frame. "Can I come in?"

Mary blushed and waved Remus inside. Lily turned bright eyes towards Remus, "Oh is it you?"

Remus shook his head with a sigh and leaned his lanky body back against the wall. "No, it's not. But I know who is, and I wanted to brace you Lily for the answer."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" She asked skeptically.

Remus hesitated for a moment, gauging the curious glances from every girl. "Because our Head Boy is James Potter."

"What?!" Lily shrieked. The other three girls were also in a state of shock, their jaws dangling open. "How?!"

Remus sighed and Lily got the impression that he was disappointed in her response. "It's about time we head to the meeting. Shall we go?"

"Better rid yourself of that sour pucker face, Lily-kins, else Potter might think it was an invitation!" Marlene chided. Lily bristled and took Remus' offered arm, leaving the three giggling girls alone in the compartment.

Remus bowed his head low towards Lily as they weaved around classmates to the very front of the train. "I should have you know, Lily, that James has changed. He really is trying to be more responsible and take his role seriously." Remus slid the Head compartment door open to reveal none other than James Potter himself, leaning over a couple of swooning sixth year girls ogling his flexing biceps. James turned in surprise and at least had the sense to blush at Lily's scowl and Remus' disapproving frown.

Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus. "Are you serious?"

"No Love, that's Moony. I'm Sirius." Drawled the husky voice of Sirius Black. He stood up from his spot within the Head compartment and draped an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Have a nice holiday, Lovely Lily?"

Lily shrugged Sirius off her shoulders. "What are you doing in the Head compartment? Don't tell me that you somehow made Prefect?"

Sirius wagged his finger at Lily. "Feisty today, aren't we? No need to worry, I was just on my way out. Oh Wormtail!" Sirius sang out in search of the last Marauder and sauntered carelessly down the hallway.

Lily bowed her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. _This is going to be a great year. This is going to be a great year. This is going to be a great year._ With a deep breath she lifted her head and marched into the Head compartment. "Let's get to work then, shall we?" Remus shut the compartment door behind him as Lily took charge.

* * *

"Alright, Evans?" James called up the girl's staircase in the Gryffindor common room. "Dumbledore wants us in his office in 10 minutes. I expect we should leave soon."

The meeting on the train had been short but efficient. She introduced herself, James of course needed no introduction, and then learned who the new Prefects were. Lily was pleased to see that the new Gryffindor prefect alongside Remus was a smart girl named Patricia Higgins. But without their orders from Dumbledore, James and Lily couldn't go into much detail about what to expect that year besides the usual patrol routes, House passwords, Hogsmeade weekends and House points. "Yeah, alright I'm coming Potter." Lily called as she marched down the stairs to where James was waiting by the portrait hole. "Who would've thought the Great James Potter would be a stickler for time." She grumbled as she passed by James on the way out.

"Heard that, Evans." James called out to her with a lopsided grin. He lengthened his stride to catch up with hers and walked alongside Lily on their way to the Headmaster's office.

"You know, Potter," Lily began to fill the awkward silence between them, "Being Head Boy isn't something you can swing like you've done every year for the past 6 years. It will be a lot of work. A lot of responsibility."

James rolled his eyes. "Lecturing me already, Evans? And it's only been what, 2 hours maybe?"

Lily scoffed and stepped up to the gargoyle. "Fizzing whizbies." She said confidently and the gargoyle politely stepped aside to reveal a long winding staircase.

"Hold on a second, Evans," James marveled as Lily began her climb, "Why did Dumbledore entrust his secret password to you and not to me?"

Lily tossed James a haughty smirk over her left shoulder and James felt his heart stutter.

However when Lily turned back up the stairs, Dumbledore was already standing gravely at the top. The look on his face had the same effect as if a bucket of ice water was dumped over their heads. "Please, come in and have a seat Miss Evans, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said, ushering his two Head students inside. The two obediently sat in two arm chairs facing Dumbledore's desk.

James and Lily exchanged a worried look as Dumbledore swept away several papers on his desk. They were familiar with the Dumbledore with the twinkling eyes who gave whimsical speeches, not this stoic Dumbledore whose shoulders seemed to weigh down and who had dark circles under his eyes.

"I hope you forgive me for skipping the pleasantries as there are several things we need to discuss about your new positions." Dumbledore said, leaning back tiredly into his high-backed chair and lacing his fingers under his chin. "These are dark times. Ms Evans, despite your misgivings for Mr. Potter, I have specifically chosen the two of you for your character and ability to excel in stressful if not dangerous situations. Lemon drop?" Lily was instantly reminded of Marlene's pucker-face comment on the train. She flushed in embarrassment and quickly shook her head. James however reached forward into the offered bowl and popped one in his mouth, shooting a snarky grin in Lily's direction, which caused Lily to blush even harder. Dumbledore cleared his throat and James quickly redirected his attention back to the Headmaster. "I fully expect the two of you to work together this year, overcoming any past transgressions you may have had, to protect the students of Hogwarts. The threat outside our walls is very real and soon it will be brought right to our doorstep. Do you know of which threat I am referring to?"

"Lord Voldemort, sir." James responded dutifully while sucking around his lemon drop. Lily shot James a reproachful look.

Dumbledore nodded in affirmation. "As he grows stronger his reach extends further and further. He wishes to create a pureblood society under his rule. He sees Hogwarts as a threat to his vision. Hogwarts is a school that promotes equality and harmony between houses. Hogwarts does not discriminate between blood. Voldemort wishes to corrupt Hogwarts and transform our peaceful world to one of chaos and destruction. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, how far are you willing to go to protect what we hold dear here at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore's eyes hardened and looked directly into Lily's, into all the little things that made her _her_. Judging by the audible gulp beside her, James was feeling the same amount of scrutiny. _At least I'm not the only one who's squirming_ , Lily thought.

"Just what exactly are you asking of us, Professor?" James asked hesitantly.

"What I am asking, Mr. Potter, is that in addition to your Head Duties, will you protect the lives of our students, even if it is at the risk of your own?" Dumbledore's stare did not waver and Lily and James did not dare to blink.

"Yes." James said resolutely. "Yes I would."

Dumbledore's eyes shifted to Lily's. Lily's mind immediately jumped to her muggleborn friend Mary, whose parents were tortured and killed in the middle of sixth year. Lily would have done anything to prevent Mary's loss, and if this was her opportunity to prevent the same from happening to other students, then she was in. "Yes. I would, too."

A tiny smile graced Dumbledore's lips. Not a satisfied one or a relieved one, but one that was bittersweet. Lily took in a deep shuddering breath. She would not take back her promise, she meant it. But that didn't keep her from being afraid of what was to be. She had a morbid feeling that by issuing her promise, she was sealing her fate. "Please return to my office this Thursday evening after your rounds. There are some introductions that need to be made."

"Yes sir." James said, standing from his chair as Lily did the same. "See you then."

Lily bristled as she closed Dumbledore's office door behind her. The gravity of the situation set her on edge and she had the urge to lash out at something. Or someone, unfortunately for James. "You're such an insufferable toe rag, Potter." Lily hissed as they walked down the stairs. "Sucking on a lemon drop when Professor Dumbledore is talking about something clearly important."

"Is that really what you're so sour about?" James hissed back. "Newsflash, Evans, but he's absolutely right. It's not exactly a walk in the park for muggle borns outside these walls."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lily seethed, pushing her finger so hard into James' chest that he was pressed back against the stone wall. "Don't you think that I've been feeling that pressure from some other students? Just because they think their blood is purer than mine?"

James was ready to take down names and cast some hexes if it wasn't for the accusatory look in her eye. "You think I'm one such person?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't know you thought that little of me, Evans." He sneered, swatting her hand away from his chest and continuing down the steps.

"Potter, this is not a game!" Lily huffed behind him just as James stepped out from behind the gargoyle and into the empty corridor.

James rounded on Lily and this time it was him pushing her against the stone cold wall. "No Evans, it's not. This is a war that we are about to be directly involved in. It won't be all scheduling patrols and Hogsmeade trips and tallying points to see who wins the House Cup. You question me about not taking this position seriously, but really I wonder if it's you that isn't taking this position seriously." Without giving Lily a chance to argue back, he turned on his heel and stomped back to their shared dorm. "And Evans," James sneered turning his head just slightly to the side so she could hear him, "The password to our dorm is _Keeper_."

Lily heaved a sigh and knocked her head back against the stone wall. This year was off to a great start.


	2. The Order of the Phoenix

**Chapter 2: The Order of the Phoenix**

* * *

Lily's first night in the Head Dorms was probably one of her worst nights at Hogwarts.

After Lily and James' morbid meeting with Dumbledore, followed by their fight in the hallway, all Lily wanted to do was lock herself in her room and vent to her best friends. Lily was overcome with guilt at having accused James of thinking ill of her because of her muggleborn status. Of course that was ridiculous. It was James after all who had stood up for he when her ex-best-friend who-shall-not-be-named called her a _filthy mudblood_. Lily squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to shove away the tears that were threatening to fall. But when she opened her eyes it was to the tall back of a fuming James Potter who stomped a few feet ahead of her towards the Head dorms. She tried to form an apology, but every time she opened her mouth the words failed to come out.

So Lily trailed silently after James to the west wing of the third floor, right up to a massive portrait of a stone wall which hung a mirror that magically showed the face of the person standing in front of the portrait. In this case it was the face of a furious James Potter. " _Keeper."_ His voice growled and the portrait hinged open to reveal a stunning sitting room with a grated fireplace, lounge chairs, two long desks and a wall of books. However the effect was lost on Lily due to the sound of James slamming the door to his room. Her eyes followed the sound up a short set of stairs that led to a landing with tall windows and a window seat. Stepping up to the window and looking out at the darkened grounds, Lily could clearly make out the Quidditch field. On either side of the landing was a room, the one belonging to James already shut. The door to her right however was ajar, revealing a scarlet and gold four poster mahogany bed and matching wardrobe set. Lily would not have dared enter this grand room if it wasn't for her trunk sitting at the foot of her bed. She tentatively stepped inside like one does when testing the water to a pool. As curiosity got the better of her, Lily began to explore the room, unpacking her trunk as she went. Her biggest surprise was opening the door she thought to be a closet was actually her own private bath. Incredible.

Despite the grandeur of her room, going to bed that evening felt very strange. Lily shifted around uncomfortably under her duvet. Guilt and worry racked her mind. She really needed a distraction! But it was just too quiet! The lack of Dorcas' light snores and Marlene's sleep mumblings made Lily feel as if she wasn't actually spending the night in Hogwarts. Lily kept running through the next day's classes through her mind- _Charms, Herbology, Lunch, Transfiguration, and Ancient Studies…_ until she eventually drifted off to sleep. Waking up the next morning was even stranger. Though she did have to admit she thoroughly enjoyed not having to share the bathroom with 3 other dorm mates. But the lack of companionship had Lily hanging back in the living area of her dorm and eyeing Potter's bedroom door warily.

Should she or should she not wait for him? She had made up her mind in the shower that morning to apologize for starting a fight with him. But Lily wanted to get the apology out of the way, in private. She hung around for a minute, then two. Then five. And still no noise from Potter's room. Lily even walked up the stairs to his room, hesitating just outside his door. But she could not work up the courage to knock and she ran back down in fear of him suddenly opening his door. Lily did not want to give Potter an excuse to tease her before classes even started! So with a decisive nod of her head, Lily turned on her heel and pushed open the portrait hole.

"Lily? Lily!" Lily was startled to hear her name being called from around the corner.

"Mary would you shut it? The walls won't answer back you know, no matter how much you touch them." Lily smiled fondly as she recognized the voices of her best friends.

"But Sirius said that if I _tickled the wall, it would tell me all_. Well at least where Lily was." Mary had answered back.

"Do you seriously think Sirius was actually being serious?" Marlene said. "He's probably behind some tapestry getting in a good laugh." The sound of their footsteps echoing off the stone walls immediately stopped and as Lily rounded the corner she caught her friends eyeing a nearby tapestry suspiciously.

"Good morning!" Lily greeted brightly causing the girls to jump.

"Morning," Dorcas greeted with her wide smile, "We thought we would come get you for breakfast."

Mary walked up to Lily and linked arms with her. "It was lonely last night without you."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I couldn't sleep at all."

The girls headed downstairs to breakfast and walked into the Great Hall. Lily was surprised to see that Potter was already seated and eating. She hadn't heard him get up that morning. "Potter," she greeted as she passed him to sit at the table. He simply nodded his head in her direction and stuffed his face with more bacon.

Lily had already received her course schedule but she was eager to compare her classes to those of her friends. Now that they were in their seventh year, their House only had classes together in the core subjects such as charms, potions, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts. The rest of their classes were based upon their O.W.L's and what they wished to do once they left Hogwarts.

"Oh, well isn't this lovely." Dorcas hummed as she compared her schedule to Lily's. We will all be together up until Transfiguration. Hmm, I think I'll like Mondays."

"Hang on a second," Marlene leaned in to snatch the schedule out of Dorcas' hands. "Lily, how do you have so many free periods?"

Lily shrugged. "Dumbledore requested extra planning periods for the Heads." Mentioning Dumbledore had Lily thinking back to their meeting the night before and the subsequent fight. She bit her lip and looked in James' direction.

"Uh oh." Mary asked, pulling Lily's attention back to her friends. "She's biting her lip. What is it, Lily?"

Lily sighed heavily. "I owe Potter an apology. We had a fight after Dumbledore's meeting last night."

"A fight? Over what? You haven't even been here a full day!" Marlene smacked her palm against her forehead.

Lily winced. "I started it. I told him he wasn't being serious about Head Duties... And then I accused him of pretty much bullying me for being a muggle born."

"No!" Marlene looked shocked.

"You didn't!" Mary said.

"You of all people know that's not true." Dorcas frowned.

"I know!" Lily whined and lowered her head. She couldn't bear to look at the disappointment in her friends' faces. "I don't know what came over me. I was worked up and took it out on him. So now I need to apologize and I tried to do it this morning 'cept he wasn't there and now he's sitting with the others and I am too embarrassed to do it in front of everyone and..."

"Hush Lily, don't worry." Mary soothed, reaching out her hand to pat Lily's. "We can help you out there."

Before Lily could stop them, the girls stood up with their books to leave the Great Hall and Lily was left to scramble after them. "Hey boys!" Marlene called out to the Marauders. "I'm ready for a _charming_ lesson, who would like to join?"

Sirius leapt out of his seat and hooked his arm with Marlene's. "I am _charmed_ you asked. Let's go, shall we?"

Peter, James and Remus followed the girls out of the Great Hall towards the Charms classroom. Lily, spotting her opportunity to apologize, hung back and grabbed James' arm. "A word, Potter? Please?"

The look James shot Lily's hand on his arm had her recoiling it at once. His brown eyes were hard and his arms were folded stubbornly across his chest. "Evans?"

Lily swallowed hard. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was my fault I started the fight and said things I had no right to say. I know you don't think poorly of me being muggleborn, or anyone being muggleborn for that matter." She lifted her eyes up to meet James' hopefully. His eyes stayed cooly detached. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm not even sure why I said it…" At this, Lily turned her head away from James and slowly walked away.

If Lily had turned around, she would have seen James' eyes soften and his mouth lift into a soft smile. But she didn't. Further up the corridor, Sirius turned around to look back at Lily and James. "What is Lily saying to him back there?" He asked Marlene.

"She's apologizing." Marlene said frankly.

"Lily? Apologizing to James?" Sirius was shocked.

"I guess she isn't the only one who changed this summer." Remus piped in as they entered the classroom.

The awkwardness melted away throughout the day between Lily and James. Lily was very good at charm work and had to help Peter with his freezing charm when his beetle's front legs would flail around wildly despite the rest of the body being frozen in place. Sirius accidentally pollinated the whole class in Herbology with his _Flosilicus Gargantuam_ plant he was potting, throwing Remus into a sneezing fit for the rest of the day. In transfiguration the Marauders received top marks for transfiguring a worm into a working matchstick. After class ended, the girls said their goodbyes and split off to their separate classes for the afternoon.

"See you at dinner!" Lily waved to the girls just as the Marauders were exiting Professor McGonagall's classroom.

To Lily's surprise, James walked with her towards her Ancient Runes classroom. "Isn't Care of Magical Creatures outside?"

"Yes, but see I have a question about our free period this afternoon. I don't believe it is actually _free_ , is it?" James asked.

Lily laughed and shook her head. "Of course not. Today I expect we should get some schedules straightened out before our first Prefects meeting."

James groaned. "That's what I feared." He turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Well have fun with that, Evans!"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "Don't you dare skip out on this, Potter!" She yelled after him, "Or I will make sure you won't be able to sit on a broom for a week!"

James waved his hand lazily behind them. "Good thing Quidditch doesn't start for another two!"

Lily huffed and marched away to her classroom.

* * *

James ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that hour. Didn't Lily understand that he couldn't sit that long, nevertheless in _silence_? It was torture! "Alright, Evans, I'm leaving. I've got a bird to catch." James winced inwardly at the lie. There was definitely no bird for him to meet up with, there hadn't been since Lily turned him down last year…. again… and again… and again…

"You will not leave James Potter." Lily slammed her quill down and moved to block the door, both hands firmly planted on her hips. "We've barely even started! You will not back out on your duties before they've even begun."

"Step aside, Evans. I'm leaving, I can't stand being here another minute." James glowered. "I've sat here for the past hour reading rules and regulations. I know the bloody rules!"

"You wouldn't know by the number of times you break them." Lily huffed under her breath.

"That's the whole point, isn't it." James sneered back.

Lily's face drooped into her palm and she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Merlin why did Dumbledore pick you? Especially when you have such a superiority complex?"

"A superiority what?" James' voice deepened in anger. Lily pushed out of her seat and turned to confront James.

"When you can't let anyone know just how uncomfortable you are because you don't know what to do and you are too proud to ask for help." Lily said while taking threatening steps towards James to punctuate her words, regardless of him towering over her with clenched fists and a flushed face. "Instead you try to run away!" Lily was standing directly in front of him, head angled back so she could glare into his burning hazel eyes, her finger once again jabbing him in the chest. James vaguely wondered if he would get a bruise and if this was her attempt at copping a feel of his chest.

When James didn't respond right away, her eyes softened and her accusing hand flattened so that her palm rested against his chest. "There really isn't any _bird_ , is there Potter?"

James' mouth ran dry. Being this close to Lily did funny things to his body and she seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately. James was losing control, especially when her voice dropped to that enticing whisper. "No," he whispered back.

"Aha!" Lily shouted with such fervor that James flinched, "I knew there wasn't! You really were just trying to run away."

James slid his hand across his hair and down his face. He hated how Lily seemed to know him better than he himself did at times. "I don't know what the bloody hell I'm doing, Evans." He admitted.

Lily's eyes softened and she grabbed his hand to lead him over to the desk. "Look, all we need to do tonight is schedule patrols, Hogsmeade visits, and a sign up for use of the Quidditch field." She gestured down to the parchment she had been working on for the past hour. "Here is a list of all the prefects and this is our timetable for patrols. I only have two weeks completed but I like to schedule a month at a time. I'll finish this and you can create sign ups for the Quidditch field."

James nodded. He could handle that. He had used the sign ups multiple times for scheduling practices for his team, he could easily draft one up. Within minutes he was done and he decided to move onto setting the season's schedule, placing games every other weekend as the sport demanded. When he was finished he rolled the charts up and went to check in on Lily who was still working on patrols. "Why do you spend so much effort on patrols?"

"It really isn't all that much effort, see?" Lily pointed out the rotating system she used to mix up patrol pairs and areas that needed patrolling. "It's just time consuming to write it out each week."

"Are you a witch or not?" James asked, brandishing his wand. "Now Moony is the one who normally does this type of magic, he has a thing with words you know, but I think I remember the charm." Lily looked at James quizzically as he muttered a few words and did an odd flick with his wand. But when Lily looked back down at the parchment, the names were rotating like little ants from cell to cell in the system that Lily had intended. "Bugger," James sighed, "I guess I'll have to ask Moony after all. He will know how to charm it to rotate on a weekly basis."

Lily looked absolutely delighted. "Oh this is brilliant, Potter! I must ask Remus for the spell." She began shuffling papers around in her excitement until she found the bundle of charts she was looking for. "Alright, onto Hogsmeade." She flipped the first page back to reveal a massive golden grail holding a castle and some medieval looking people. Underneath the picture it read "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"What's this?" James asked in surprise, prodding the picture with his wand. "It doesn't move!"

"That's because it is a muggle calendar." Lily giggled as James managed to switch some faces around so that it was more representative of a Dali painting than a movie poster. "It's a very popular movie."

"Oh." James said, not convinced how it could be so popular if the pictures didn't even move.

"Anyway, let's put those Quidditch dates on this calendar and find weekends for Hogsmeade." Lily and James quickly got to work and soon they had finished their schedules.

"Hey, do you know what would be a great idea?" Lily asked as they sat back in their chairs in contentment.

"Hm?" James rumbled, his eyes already drifting closed with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Let's see if Remus can charm this calendar too, that way any sign ups are put directly onto our calendar." Lily said excitedly.

"Hmpf." James acquiesced.

Lily giggled and took a moment to admire James' lean frame, his angled face, his muscled arms, his big hands…

"You done staring, Ms. Evans?" James opened one eye in her direction, "I would love for you to admire me all day, but alas I must sleep. Perhaps you would like to join me?" He waggled his eyebrows at her in a very Sirius-like fashion.

Lily scoffed at James and turned away to hide the blush that burned her face. "Good night, Potter!" She called as she scurried up the stairs to her private room.

"Good night, Evans!" James sang back as he admired her retreating form.

* * *

The next couple days passed by quickly. Classes were going well, despite that Lily only got to see her friends during meal times. When she wasn't in classes, she was in the library completing her homework, returning to her dorm room so late that only the coals in the fire were glowing and the only light came from the moon outside their window. Thursday night came suddenly and soon it was time to meet Dumbledore for their second meeting. "Oi, Evans! Are you ready yet? It's time we leave!" James hollered from the common area in their shared dorm.

Lily whimpered as she held up two different dresses on hangers against her body. "No!" She cried back in a panic, "I'm not even close to being ready!" In truth, she was. She had showered and done her make up and her hair, but she couldn't pick out an appropriate outfit.

The sound of footsteps heading up the stairs to their rooms had Lily tightening the towel around her body. The footsteps paused outside her door soon followed by three raps. "Lily, what's taking you so long?"

"I don't know what to wear!" Lily huffed, falling back against her bed.

"I'm coming in." James warned. He waited a beat before opening the door and peeking his head inside. His eyes widened in disbelief. "You've gone mad." Clothes were strewn about the room with some even caught on the posts of Lily's bed.

"Is that really all you're wearing?" Lily frowned at James' choice in wardrobe. James was wearing shorts and his Hogwarts shirt rolled up to his elbows.

"Well yeah, it's just a meeting." He shrugged, raising one hand as he leaned against the doorway to slide through his hair.

"An _introductory_ meeting," Lily stressed, "Where we don't know who exactly might be there. It could be the Minister of Magic for all we know!"

"Then he will see me dressed in shorts." James said matter-of-factly. "Lily, just wear something similar to what you did at our last meeting with Dumbledore. You won't look ridiculous, I promise."

"Ugh!" Lily threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine!" She stomped around her room plucking a pair of jeans and a jumper from off the floor. She flashed James a glare when he made no move to leave. "Do you mind?"

James waved her on and made himself comfortable against her doorway. Lily huffed in response and shimmied into her jeans with her towel still wrapped around her body. Once she did the button and pulled up the zipper she slid the jumper on over the towel and pulled the towel out from underneath, tossing it to the floor with her other forgotten clothes. "So this works, right?" Lily asked as she pulled her long red hair free from her jumper and gestured down to her outfit.

"You look ravishing, Lily." James said with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes. "C'mon Potter stop dilly-dallying, we're already late!" She said grouchily, snatching James as she exited her room and dragging him out of their dorm.

"And whose fault was that!" James cried out wondering just how the situation turned so that it was now his fault they were late.

When they arrived at the Headmaster's office there was a cluster of armchairs squeezed into every available floor space filled with unfamiliar people. Every head turned in their direction as they entered. Together they stood there like two dumbstruck deer until the Headmaster saved them by recollecting everyone's attention. "Now that our Head Boy and Girl have arrived, I believe we can get started." James spotted two empty armchairs and shoved Lily in its direction. Once they were seated, Dumbledore began to speak.

"It is time to call this meeting to order. I have called all of you here today to put in motion a line of defense for our students here at Hogwarts. The ministry refuses to call it a war, but that is exactly what Voldemort is waging. Already Voldemort and his followers have infiltrated the ministry, attacking wizarding families who openly oppose him, and replacing their positions with his own men. Thanks to those in the Auror department," at this Dumbledore nodded his head to a stocky man with a gnarled face and scraggly blonde hair, "We are able to follow these attacks and learn of any intelligence they have gathered. These attacks are quickly escalating, directly impacting the lives of our students, and I can no longer watch it continue."

Dumbledore paused as a curious shuffling sound came from a perch by his desk. All heads turned to what appeared to be a shifting pile of dust on the carpet. "Ah," Dumbledore said as he strode towards his desk, "Voldemort is slowly turning our world into one of fear and hate. His own power sets everything on fire, our world slowly being burned to ashes. But from the ashes rises love, community, harmony." Just then a beak and two downy wings lifted from the ashes and Dumbledore beamed down at the bird. "Together we make up the Order of the Phoenix. We will collect intelligence on Voldemort's movements, carry out missions the Aurors cannot under the scrutiny of the corrupt ministry, and strive to promote a safe and supportive community inside Hogwart's walls."

The meeting lasted another hour. Lily curled herself up in the armchair and was content with just listening to the conversation that was being had in front of her. The thought that she was now part of an effort to help the students of Hogwarts, to help muggleborns like herself, to help _defeat_ Voldemort himself!...the thought was hard to swallow. Lily was now a part of a secret organization, and a dangerous one at that based on the stories she was hearing from the other Order members around her.

An older gentleman by the name of Dedalus Diggle was detailing an attack in Diagon Alley. "It was lucky I was there, they came in quick like shadows, see. Blew up the emporium's storefront, feathers everywhere. I was able to get young Fabian and Gideon Prewett out from inside but what a right mess they were."

One said brother whose hair was as red as his jumper leaned over in his chair to chime in and giving Lily a roguish wink. Lily couldn't tell which brother it was as they were both twins. "Oh but you see Dedalus here forgot to mention why we were in a right mess, now didn't he?" Said the one.

"He was squealing like a girl from the snakes that broke free and attracted all the wrong attention." Said the other.

"While Dedalus was dancing around the reptiles, Fabian and I were shooting sparks at those Death Eaters." Said the one.

"Ruddy hard to see with their stupid pointy hats and skull masks." Said the other.

"That's how they got me eye," said the one, pointing to a gash across his brow, "And him in the knee." The other lifted his pant leg to show a nasty gash that stretched from thigh to calf. Those around the twins chuckled at the story. Lily thought she was going to be sick.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together to bring the attention back. "I will be in touch for our next meeting. Alastor Moody will be drawing up the details for our first plan of action. Until then, stay safe." The members of the Order shuffled out of their seats to where the floo network would take them home.

Lily also stood up to leave but James grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Hang on a moment, Lily." James turned back to Dumbledore who was vanishing the armchairs in the room. "I have a question, Professor."

"Yes, James?"

"When you say missions, what does that mean? I originally thought we were simply student ambassadors, but now…" James trailed off and sheepishly lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Do you wish to not be a member of our Order?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, no, that's not what I'm getting at." James hastily said, throwing his hands out in front of him. "I'm honored and actually _really_ want to be a part of this. I just need to clarify what that part is."

Dumbledore smiled behind his half mooned spectacles. "In addition to your Head duties, I will be asking you to support the Order both inside and out of Hogwarts. Inside Hogwarts you will be following the movements of students who support Voldemort. I am not blind or ignorant enough to not know there are several students here who already call themselves Death Eaters and are using this school as a means to recruit. I also will be asking you to leave Hogwarts and help out on missions from time to time. These will be dangerous missions, but you are surrounded by some of the best and the brightest witches and wizards I have ever known."

"Alright then," James said after a beat, "I'm good then. Thanks, Professor." James made for the door.

"Miss Evans?" Dumbledore asked politely when Lily did not make a move to stand from her chair.

Lily smiled weakly from her chair. "Please excuse my saying so, Professor, but when I received my Head Badge I was ready to conquer the duties of a glorified Prefect. After tonight I feel like I have bitten a little more than I can chew. Do you really think I- er, we, can handle this?"

Dumbledore smiled fondly at Lily and settled himself in the chair James had just been sitting in. "I would be very concerned if you thought you were ready to take on the challenges Voldemort presents. The love you have Lily for your friends and your peers makes you a very powerful witch. Your will to live is what will make you strong in the face of danger. It is natural to be afraid, and you will be wiser for it."

Lily took a deep breath and unraveled herself from the chair. "Thank you, Professor."

Dumbledore stood and ushered Lily to the door where James still stood waiting. "I will be in touch with you soon."

"Nite, Professor." James said as he reached around Lily to close the door behind them. The walk back to their shared dorm was quiet. Lily suspected James had as much to think about as Lily did. That's why the sound of voices from within their dorm had both Lily and James drawing their wands as they approached the portrait hole.

"Stay behind me." James said as he pushed Lily protectively behind him. " _Keeper._ " The portrait hinged open to reveal a boisterous cluster of boys trying out all the arm chairs in the living room and pulling open the desk drawers.

"Ah, James, there you are." Greeted Lupin who helped himself to a book and was reading by the fire. Peter peeked up guiltily from the desk as Sirius bounced on the arm chairs. They seemed totally unphased by the two teenagers pointing their wands threateningly at the boys inside.

"How did you get in?" Lily asked, peeking her head out from around James' shoulders.

"I just tickled the wall." Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lily asked, stepping inside the dorm.

"You know the wall. Inside the picture of the mirror outside? If you tickle it, it tells you the password." Sirius said. Lily gaped at Sirius.

"Well that doesn't seem very safe." James said, taking a seat next to Lupin.

"Well I have a very convincing tickle." Sirius said, wiggling his fingers suggestively.

Lily scoffed in disgust and marched up to her room. "I'm going to bed. Good night, boys."


	3. Threats and Traps

**Chapter 3: Threats and Traps**

* * *

"Morning Remus," Lily greeted cheerfully, plopping her school books down on the bench beside him. James froze mid-sip of his orange juice, causing it to dribble down his chin. Sirius paused mid-bite, bits of egg actually falling back onto his plate. Peter continued to eat away, too focused on his grapes to pay any attention to those around him.

"What is she doing here, mate?" Sirius whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Dunno…" James whispered back. "Her side of the table is down that way."

"It's never good news when Evans is this cheerful in the morning. Usually means she has something up her sleeve."

Remus looked up from buttering his toast. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Well, I've been thinking…"  
"Uh-oh." Both Sirius and James said simultaneously.

"You see," continued Lily, "I have been working on these Patrol Charts and can't seem to find the right charm to make them work. James mentioned that you were very good at tracking charms and was wondering if you could help me out with this."

"James?" Remus said, his voice coming out as a warning.

Sirius turned dramatically towards James.

Lily quickly stumbled out an apology thinking that Remus was just being humble, while Sirius hissed at James, "You fool! Did you tell her about the map?"

"No!" James hissed back, "Of course not! She was looking for a charm to make the names rotate! I only mentioned Remus would know how to do it! I solemnly swear!"

The relieved look on Sirius' face was all Remus needed to turn his attention fully on Lily. "Well, if you let me take a look at what you've got, maybe I can help."

Lily smiled gratefully and pulled the Patrol Charts out of her bag. James and Sirius nosily leaned forward to get a look at the Charts Remus and Lily poured over. Remus must have been enjoying himself for he occasionally hummed in agreement and tapped his quill excitedly when Lily made a suggestion.

"Bloody hell!" Peter suddenly shouted, looking sourly down at his plate. The whole of Gryffindor table paused to stare. "Has anyone else been finding seeds in their grapes?" Peter threw one such seed down onto his plate hard enough to ricochet right through Nearly Headless Nick.

"Well they're obviously too big to be seedless grapes, Pete." James said.

Peter humpfed. "What happened to our seedless grapes? I want them back! I think I'm going to go down to the kitchens and give those house elves a piece of my mind."

"You go do that." Sirius said, shaking his head and returning to his eggs.

* * *

Later that night James sat back in his arm chair in the Head dorms, arms stretched out behind his head as he scrutinized the Prefects all listening to Lily talk. He had to hand it to her, Lily really did know how to manage Head duties. While preparing for the meeting, Lily and James decided that the best way to keep an eye on any _threatening_ activities was to enlist the help of the other Prefects. Lily agreed to run through the logistics of the meeting if James would ask for the Prefects' help. While Lily argued that the Prefects should all be trusted with Dumbledore's secret mission, James was quick to disagree. He eyed the table of Prefects warily, judging which ones he could actually trust.

"A new pair will patrol every week-" Lily said while James sat judging. She was nervously playing with the top two buttons on her Hogwarts shirt. "-remember, no one patrols alone-" Lily popped open the first button. James' eyes immediately latched onto Lily's fingers, the judging forgotten. "-professors will finish their patrols through this week-" There went the second button! "-as you can see, Emmeline and I will take over on Monday." Wait a second, what was Amos Diggory looking at? So what if Lily likes to unbutton her shirt when she's nervous? Just because James likes to notice it doesn't mean anyone else has the right to notice it! And now Amos was _smirking!_ Just what was he trying to get at?

"Potter? Potter!" Lily's voice interrupted his thoughts. James sat up straighter and tried to appear as if he had been listening. Lily arched her eyebrow, prompting him to continue. Continue with what? His eyes scanned the other Prefects who were now all staring at him instead of her. Save for Mulciber, he was rolling his eyes and picking at his nails...that slimy Slytherin git. How much money did his father have to pay to get his son the position of Prefect? Mulciber was never up to anything good. _Ah._ Now he remembered.

"Right. Let's talk about misconduct." James started, letting his eyes linger on Mulciber, and then Diggory for good measure. Diggory was still eyeing up Lily's chest. "It has only been a few weeks into term and there are already a high number of students who have been sent to the Hospital wing due to magical confrontations. I'll be honest, I am all for pranking-" Lily shot James a murderous glare as the Prefects around him laughed, "-but most of these students have been targeted for being muggleborn."

"Well that decides it then," sneered Mulciber, "We should kick out all the muggleborns."

"That's exactly the attitude we want to prevent." Lily said, "We need your help to identify the attackers and step in whenever a student is being bullied."

"Well of course you would say that," Mulciber glared at Lily, "Trying to protect your own, you are!"

"Sounds to me you're jealous," Remus said smoothly from across the room despite the tension rising in the room. "Can't stand that someone of 'inferior blood' can best you in school, eh?"

"Doesn't matter what they do," Mulciber said and angrily stood up from his chair. "They will only be as good as the scum under my shoes, those filthy mudbloods."

James went to reach for his wand and hex the git when Lily's hand shot out to keep James' in place. "Get out." She seethed, her voice quiet and steady. "You're done here. We will not tolerate that kind of attitude. Turn in your Prefect badge and get out of my sight."

Mulciber hesitated, eyeing the other Prefects for any sign of support. No one met Mulciber's eye, not even Regine, the other Slytherin Prefect. Mulciber tore the badge from his robes and tossed it down at Lily's feet. "Fine then, I'd be happy to," he said while clenching his fist, "Better than spending another minute with the muggle loving slime you lot are."

The room was silent as Mulciber stomped his way to the portrait hole and shoved it open. "Oh well isn't this awkward," drawled a new voice from outside the portrait hole. Sirius Black stood with his fingers outstretched in a wiggling motion. Mulciber shouldered Sirius out of his way. "Testy, isn't he? Anyways, Peter and I were just on our way up to your room, James." And acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, Sirius waved Peter inside and the two hummed merrily as they strolled right up to James' private bedroom and shut the door behind them.

James blinked. "Well, I guess on that note our meeting is adjourned."

The other Prefects shuffled their things together and filed out the door. James could overhear them whisper things like, " _she better watch out, Mulciber's not going to let that go_ " and " _can she even_ do _that?_ " The last to leave was Regine, who walked over to where Lily was sitting and gracefully sat down next to her. Regine pushed her wavy blonde hair behind her ears with her perfectly manicured nails and said confidentially, "It was Mulciber who put most of those students in the Hospital wing. Maybe not directly, but him and his _posse_ treat it as an initiation for new members. I will not go out of my way to prevent it from happening again, but I will give you a heads up if Mulciber is idiot enough to speak of his plans out in the open."

Lily smiled gratefully at Regine. "I understand and appreciate your help."

Regine stood at that moment and waltzed out the portrait hole, not sparing anyone else in the room a second glance. James whistled as the door shut. "Regine Spencer agreeing to help the cause? Who would have thought?"

Lily tilted her head up at James. "How could you not have thought? Slytherins are known for seeking out power. Many of them are searching out Voldemort because that's where they believe the most power is to be found, but not everyone in Slytherin agrees. For Regine, she sees _us_ in the position of power, and she will help us as a means to advance herself. She's only a 5th year, I can see her eventually trying for Head Girl."

"Leave it to Lovely Lily to always find the best in people." Remus said, stretching from his arm chair. "If you'll excuse me, I better see what Peter and Sirius are up to."

"Thanks for your help with that charm, Remus." Lily said.

"And thank you for the suggestion. Quite clever," Remus mused as he made his way to James' bedroom. Loud banging noises erupted as Remus opened the door. To his credit, Remus seemed completely unphased.

"Sounds like a party up there," Lily said to James who did not make a move to leave.

James sighed contentedly. "Yes it does."

"I would go up in fear they might set fire to the room." Lily's thumb jerked in the direction of his bedroom.

James wasn't sure why he was so reluctant to go upstairs. Maybe it was because he was comfortable in this armchair by the fire. Maybe it was because he thoroughly enjoyed the spark in Lily's emerald eyes when she told Mulciber to leave and hoped to catch it again. Or maybe it was just because he enjoyed the way his stomach flipped whenever him and Lily were in the same room together. But with a resigned sigh he said, "You're right," and he pushed himself up and out of his armchair to climb the stairs. He paused on the bottom step to look back at Lily. "And Evans, nice job tonight. You're a better wizard than me for not raising your wand at Mulciber."

Lily shrugged as if saying _it was nothing_. "Do me a favor Potter and try not to wake me with all the explosions in your room."

James saluted her as he opened his door and a shower of rainbow colored sparks darted into the hall. Lily giggled. Things were going to be alright.

* * *

The rest of the week's lessons went by smoothly and Lily was looking forward to a free weekend of laying out by the lake. After a grueling Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson about vampires and their flesh-eating bats, Lily was ready for a break.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, if you could please wait a moment. I need a word." Professor Doge said over the sound of students gathering their things. Lily and James hung back from the throng of students that moved on to their next class.

"Yes Professor?" James asked. He was slightly anxious to get moving since his Quidditch practice would be starting in an hour and he wanted to get to the pitch and set up.

Professor Doge seemed to sense his unease. "I'll only take a moment. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to set aside time to tutor you two in the art of dueling." James looked excited while Lily frowned. "Unfortunately due to my _schedule_ , I will not be able to tutor you myself for another couple of weeks. In the meantime, I have asked Mr. Benjy Fenwick to fill in. Your first session will begin tonight at 9 o'clock here in my office."

"But Professor, what about rounds!" Lily said.

"Mr. Filch has graciously accepted to take over your rounds so you may attend." Professor Doge said. James rolled his eyes in disbelief. "We cannot risk any other students coming across our tutoring sessions, so please do not advertise that Mr. Filch is taking over your roles."

"Understood, Professor." James nodded his head.

"Very well then. You are dismissed." Professor Doge nodded his head with a kind smile and waved the two Head students out of his classroom. Lily split off towards the library while James headed towards the front entrance and the Quidditch Pitch.

"See you tonight!" James called after Lily. Lily hastily waved her hand in reply, not looking back.

* * *

At ten of 9, up in the Head Dorms, Lily could spot from her window seat the tiny figures of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team heading back towards the castle. James would be heading straight towards Doge's office for their dueling lesson then. With a heavy sigh Lily pushed away from the pillows and exited the portrait hole. Her head was filled with disastrous dueling scenarios like sprouting boils, catching fire, or worse, belching slugs. From what she gathered, dueling was not a subject you could learn from textbooks. Rather it took intuitive skill that Lily was not sure she had.

"Lily," Regine, the Slytherin Prefect, approached Lily from down the corridor. If Regine hadn't been standing in the middle of the hall, Lily would have walked right past her she was so lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, Regine, it's not your night to patrol." Lily said.

"I know, that's not why I'm here." Regine said, tossing her hair haughtily behind her shoulder.

"It's not? Then what is it you're here for? But tell me quick because I've er- got to be somewhere." Lily rubbed the back of her arm nervously.

Regine raised an eyebrow. "I'm here only to deliver a warning. Mulciber is up to something. I don't know when, I don't know where, but I do know it has to do with you. Just watch your back."

"Er- right. Thanks. Well, see you, then." Lily waved as she hurried away from Regine and towards Professor Doge's office.

Not having met Mr. Benjy Fenwick, save for perhaps a passing glance at the initial Order meeting, Lily was expecting an older wizard around the same age as Professor Doge. Lily was therefore surprised to see a fit young man with sandy blonde hair lounging precariously backwards in Professor Doge's desk chair with his feet crossed on the table. "Er-hello?" Lily knocked uncertainly at the already open door.

The man's eyes widened and his chair tipped so far back that Lily was sure he was going to topple over, but to her great surprise he pivoted forwards instead and leapt onto his feet. "Ah, hello! You must be Lily." He bounded merrily towards her and grabbed her hand in an enthusiastic handshake. "Heard wonderful things about you - brilliant witch and all that - really looking forward to some dueling, eh?"

Lily was saved from giving an answer, she really wasn't sure she would have been able to anyways, when James came into the room and clapped Benjy Fenwick on the back. "Benjy! Great to see you!"

Benjy beamed at James and draped an arm over his and Lily's shoulders, ushering them into the room. He turned his head towards James. "Still playing quidditch, eh? Your father's talked all about it of course - says you're better on the broom than Ludo Bagman - I hope you're keeping the team in shape?" All James could do was nod. "Alright then, let's get started. Pull out your wands."

And just like that, Benjy started firing jinxes left and right. Lily could do nothing more than duck out of the way at first and even went as far as to hide behind James at one point before her brain started working. A laundry list of charms and jinxes made their way into her mind and she routinely worked through them. Benjy, though quick, had a sort of rhythm to his wand work and methodically alternated between Lily and James. Soon Lily found herself meeting that rhythm. While James was agile, Lily was creative. Benjy had to pause more than once to retrieve his wand by a wicked disarming spell James seemed to have mastered. But Benjy had to pause just as many times for Lily's enhanced pepper-up charm that caused Benjy to double over in giggles, or a levitation charm that dropped him upside down. In turn, Lily learned a few spells from James and a handful of shields from Benjy. After about an hour, Benjy waved his hand in a ceasefire and leaned over a desk to catch his breath. "Well that was exciting, was it not? Let's try this again next week, eh? Same time, same place." And with a final wave goodbye, Lily returned to her room and collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion.

* * *

That Saturday morning was a beautiful day. Lily stretched out on the grass by the lake, pointing her toes out to just tap the surface of the water to send ripples stretching across its glassy surface. Most of the students were out on the grounds, not daring to miss any of the bright sunshine and warm weather. In fact, she was waiting for her friends for a much over do volleyball match. But she welcomed these rare moments of peace where she could sit in silence and focus on herself.

Lily flipped onto her stomach to scope out the grounds around her. Her usual tree had already been snatched by a few Ravenclaw fourth years. Her eyes roamed past the studying students until they rested on a group of scheming seventh years that belonged to her house. She looked at the Marauders curiously as they were hunched over a curious piece of parchment and snickering obnoxiously.

A flutter of wings interrupted her thoughts. Lily was surprised to find a school owl land next to her, extending its leg with a tiny note. Lily carefully untied the note as the little owl nibbled away in the grass.

 _Lily,_

 _The Order requests your assistance in locating active Death Eaters. This will be your first mission that will require you to leave Hogwarts Grounds. The choice is yours to accept or decline. If you agree to help, you will be transported to a known meeting location to search for evidence only. I understand from Mr. Fenwick that your dueling lessons are going well. Please continue to meet him this Tuesday and Thursday as a safety measure. Please respond with your answer._

 _Happy Saturday,_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Lily's stomach dropped. With a quick glance in James' direction, Lily noticed he had a note of his own. Very nonchalantly James scribbled an answer and sent it away with his owl. Wondering what James' letter had said, she conjured a quill and scribbled on the back of the note. " _Yes._ " She tied the note to the owl's leg and watched it take off. Lily wasn't the only one watching. So was James. Their eyes met and locked onto one another.

"Oi! Lily! There you are!" Lily jerked her head up at the sound of her friend's voice in time to catch a quaffle that was headed towards her head. "Transfigure that to a volleyball, will you? I'll set up the net." Marlene summoned a net with her wand and drove it into the ground with the help of Mary and Dorcas. With a simple swish and flick of her wand, the quaffle was transfigured into a volleyball. Lily got back onto her feet and approached her friends who were by now setting the boundaries for their court.

* * *

"Lily! It's me, Emmeline! Can you hear me?" Monday evening meant the start of rounds, and her partner for the evening was Emmeline Vance, a 5th year Ravenclaw Prefect. Emmeline's voice rang loud and clear throughout the Head Dorms. Lily put down her quill and looked up at the portrait hole to find Emmeline's face reflected in the portrait hole as if in a mirror. Surprised that the mirror in the portrait acted like a sort of telephone, it took a moment for Lily to realize she should answer Emmeline's reflection.

"Er-yes? Just a moment." Lily quickly stuffed her parchment in her bag.

"Ready?" Emmeline asked as Lily clambered outside and lead the way down the corridor. "I've never done rounds before."

Lily smiled kindly at the nervous Ravenclaw Prefect. "It can be a bit boring, actually. We normally see nothing more than the occasional broom closet snogging. They're usually so horrified at being caught that you need to shout after them to remind them of the lost House points. Unless, of course, it's Sirius Black. Pray you never come across him, he'll stick around just to boast." Emmeline giggled good-naturedly. "C'mon, this way then. We'll start at the top and work our way down."

The hour was passing quickly and Lily found that she really enjoyed talking with Emmeline, who was really quite clever. And also a bit mischievous. "So when Terry was looking the other way, I just slipped in an extra scoop of crushed spine of lionfish, which makes it less of a calming potion-"

"-and more of a sleeping draught!" Lily cut in, totally engrossed in Emmeline's story.

"Yes, exactly! Terry collapsed snoring as soon as she took a sip! Professor Slughorn had to conjure a stretcher and levitate her down to the Hospital Wing himself!" Emmeline laughed.

A sudden knock echoing off the dungeon walls cut the laughter short and had the girls stopping in their tracks. "Wands out." Lily instructed coolly. Emmeline fumbled in her pocket and pulled out her wand. "Who's there!" Lily called out authoritatively. "Show yourself."

Red light spat from the shadows at the end of the corridor, blasting Emmeline off her feet and slamming her into the wall. Lily rushed to her side once Emmeline crumpled to the ground. "Brave of you to hide in the shadows." Lily said sarcastically to the invisible attacker. Even though Lily was enraged, she wasn't fool enough to turn her back on whoever had stunned Emmeline.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for you." Sneered a voice Lily recognized as Mulciber. He stepped forward then, his bulky frame stomping out of the shadows.

"Lucky for me there's so much of you to aim at." Lily muttered under her breath. "Put your wand away, Mulciber, and return to your dorm. Being a Prefect once, I would expect you to know the rules."

"Do you realize the shame you've caused me and my family by taking away my Prefect badge?" Mulciber's face was scrunched into an ugly sneer. "Being dismissed as a Prefect by a _filthy mudblood_! No I will not put my wand away. _I will make you pay_!" Mulciber charged forward, spitting another stunning spell at Lily.

Lily ducked out of its way and fired a jelly-legs jinx that had Mulciber tumbling and somersaulting on the ground. "Don't think that you can bully me around. It stops now." Mulciber was trying in vain to right himself but his legs kept collapsing at odd angles. To make sure that he could not hurt her or Emmeline she pointed her wand at Mulciber. " _Accio wand_." Mulciber's wand shot out of from under him with such force that his trousers split in half. "Er- sorry? But not sorry!"

Lily pocketed Mulciber's wand and looked around, her brain working in overdrive to decide whether she should find Madame Pomfrey or Professor Dumbledore first. "Hm. _Petrificus totales!_ " Mulciber's limbs latched tightly together in an unbreakable bind. "That decides it, then. Professor Dumbledore!" Lily levitated Mulciber's body, turning it upright so it could follow her through the halls. Unfortunately the angle in which he was dangling had his pants pooling around his ankles to reveal green and black striped boxers. "Oops!" Lily flushed and hurried off in the direction of the Headmaster's office, leaving Mulciber floating in the corridor.

By breakfast the next morning, the whole school had caught wind of what happened the night before. The Marauders were no different and were positively delighted. "Oy, Mulciber!" Sirius called across the Great Hall. Mulciber had his head hanging down over his buttered toast, reading what must have been his detention sentence for the following two weeks. "Heard you fell head over heels for Lily Evans, your pants hanging about your ankles! Don't you know she likes men who can actually keep it in their pants!"

"Mr. Black!" Professor McGonnagal admonished from the Head table.

"Sorry Professor!" Sirius smiled charmingly up at her.

"Really, how did you hear?" Lily huffed as she joined them at the table.

"Peeves." Remus answered. "Came bounding down the hallway shouting the news. Hard not to hear him."

"Are you alright?" James leaned in close to Lily. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No of course not." Lily waved him off. "But poor Emmeline, we had to take her to the hospital wing. Mulciber hit her pretty hard with a stunning spell."

"Speaking of!" Peter nodded his head towards the Ravenclaw Prefect who was now walking towards their table. Lily immediately slid over to make room for Emmeline to sit down.

"No, no, that's okay." Emmeline flushed. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night. And that if you ever need anything, anything at all, I'd be more than happy to help."

Lily beamed warmly up at Emmeline. "I'm just glad you're okay." Emmeline smiled, nodded, and walked back to her House table. The encounter with Mulciber seemed to be exactly what Lily needed to bolster her confidence. She was excited to see what tricks she could learn that night at dueling practice.

Lily hummed happily and turned back to her plate. She poured a glass of pumpkin juice, spread jelly on her toast, and was about to reach for the grapes when loud _popping_ noises filled the hall. Lily, along with the rest of the Great Hall, turned around searching for the source. Little puffs of colored smoke plumed at each table, covering the Hall in a multi-colored haze. The source of the smoke made itself known when a similar _pop_ sounded just behind Lily. Lily turned in time to see the bowl of grapes she was just reaching for explode one-by-one, the smoke blooming from the seeds in bright colors. She eyed the Marauders at the end of the table suspiciously.

"Take that, house elves!" Peter muttered triumphantly. "That's what happens when you take away our seedless grapes!"

* * *

The week had passed quickly and all-to-soon came the day Lily would participate in her first mission. Benjy had been nothing but fantastic in his teaching and Lily, though still nervous, had a newfound faith in her natural abilities. Whereas last Saturday Lily had spent the day playing volleyball on the beach with friends, this Saturday the Order had gathered in Professor Dumbledore's office donned in dark cloaks and boots. Lily herself wore a thin woolen cap to subdue her bright red hair. This was not the first mission the Order had done, but it was the first to have every member participate.

From what Lily gathered, most of the Order was apparating to an old mansion belonging to a Death Eater, Lily could not say which. Once they secured the perimeter, James, Lily and a few others would arrive by Portkey. The more seasoned wizards would be providing a distraction while the second group, Lily and James included, would search for clues as to Voldemort's whereabouts and his supporters. Dumbledore reviewed the details and wished everyone good luck.

As the first group of Order members stood to leave, Benjy Fenwick leaned in for a few last minute pointers. "Remember- your goal is to escape, NOT fight - disarming and stunning spells work best - use anything that comes to mind, at the very least it will be a distraction!" James nodded resolutely. Lily's eyes however widened to the size of saucers as the gravity of the situation sank in.

Benjy gave her a fond pat on the shoulder. "Lily, you've got a very cool head when trouble comes your way. I know you'll be fine. See you back here." And with that, he stood up to leave with the others, taking the Floo network to some pub in Hogsmeade that they could apparate from.

The next half hour passed in tense silence as the remaining group waited until their portkey was activated. Dumbledore checked his watch. "Alright everyone, places please." The group jerked upright and reached out a finger to touch a flowerpot sitting on Dumbledore's desk. "3-2-1!" Lily lurched forward with a strange tugging sensation behind her navel that was dragging her through space, sending her spiraling around and around. When the world stopped spinning, Lily could feel herself falling. She waved her hands wildly to slow her descent, but it still did not keep her from falling flat on her face.

It was lucky that Lily had fallen on her face, otherwise she would have been blasted backwards like the wizard behind her. It took a moment for Lily to sift through the loud explosions and frantic yelling to realize they were under attack. Jets of red light were shooting back and forth over her head. When she peaked her head up from the long grass she could see movement from around the house. Her stomach dropped- they came too soon! The perimeter was not clear. It looked like there were more people in this house than they were expecting.

Lily crawled across the ground, wand in hand, to a thick tree at the edge of the thicket that she could stand safely behind. She peeked out once more, looking for the other members of the Order. Most of them had crawled to the trees like she had. But one stayed unnaturally still on the ground, messy black hair sticking up from the grass. "James!" She gasped.

"Right here, love." James panted to her left, causing Lily to jump in shock.

"But- I thought that was you!" Lily cried, pointing to the body on the ground.

James solemnly shook his head. "Listen, I've brought my cloak with me. It won't keep us from getting hit with spells, but it will keep us hidden." Without waiting for permission, he shook out his cloak and draped it over the two of them.

Lily gasped in surprise as her feet and hands disappeared from sight. "An invisibility cloak? How did you get one?"

James adjusted the cloak so that it completely covered their toes. "It's been in the family for years, passed down from father to son. Dad gave it to me just the other day when he found out I was in the Order."

"Your parents know?"

"Of course. My dad is head of the Auror department. He's an Order member himself, though he can't attend meetings in case they're compromised."

"James Potter! Who knew you were so full of secrets!" Lily laughed despite the panic-stricken atmosphere.

"Believe me, you don't even know the half of them. Let's go, I bet we can get inside." James nudged Lily forward and together they ducked and weaved through the fighting and arrived at a side door to the mansion.

"Here, let me. Alohamora." Lily whispered, her wand unlocking the door. The door creaked loudly as the two warily entered the house. It was very old indeed, a musty rug running down the center of the hardwood hallway, old portraits in rusted frames hung high on the walls. But the mansion was quiet. It seemed everyone was outside for the fighting. James and Lily peeked into the rooms that lined the hall. They found a kitchen, music room, dining room, ballroom and then finally a study.

As soon as they opened the door, a startled voice shouted "Who's there?"

"It's Benjy!" Lily said, throwing the invisibility cloak off her and walking fully into the room.

"Blimey, is that an invisibility cloak? Brilliant!" Benjy praised. His wand hand was free, the other clutched several documents. "I think I've found meeting papers. There's a roster and everything. Check out that drawer over there in the corner. I'll just finish up here and we can all go."

James and Lily started pulling open drawers and sifting through papers, most of which seemed to be an inventory of some sort, when they heard footsteps and shouting coming down the hallway. "This way!" The voices shouted, "If they're here they're looking for something. And if they're going to find anything, it's going to be in this room down here!"

The three of them froze. Benjy moved first, crumpling the papers into a ball and tossing them to James. James caught them and stuffed it into his pocked before throwing the invisibility cloak around him and Lily. Just then, before Benjy had a chance to duck down, the study door crashed open with a bang.

"Expeliarmus!" Benjy cried, immediately disarming the first wizard. But it was four against one. Benjy turned his eyes to look directly at the spot James and Lily had disappeared in. "Go!" He cried. Then a jet of icy blue light hit him and he froze, his mouth still open in his warning. The light engulfed Benjy, crystallizing his skin until a sickening crack sounded and the body of Benjy Fenwick split into a thousand pieces onto the carpet.

Lily's mouth opened in a silent scream but James was quick and was already pulling her out the door as the four Death Eaters fully entered the room. It was very difficult to run together under the invisibility cloak and as soon as they burst free of the mansion, James pulled it off. "Run!' He shouted. "Into the forest!"

Lily had never run so fast in her life. Keeping pace with James, they rushed back into the trees. Lily clutched her side in pain as her muscles cramped with every step. She swore that if she ever got out of this, she would start joining James in his morning workout routines. The two had been running blindly for a good mile when Lily could not take the pain anymore. She doubled over, head between her knees, and gasped for breath. "Where is everyone?" She asked once she was able to collect herself.

"They may have apparated already." James said. "C'mon, let's get moving. There could be others searching the woods."

Lily took one last look at the mansion through the trees. The flowerpot, their port key, was nowhere to be seen. She resolutely turned back around and trudged deeper into the forest. Quite suddenly, with a whoosh of air that knocked her breath out, Lily found herself dangling 10 feet above the ground in what felt like a glass bubble. "James-" She wheezed, trying to get her air back. James continued to walk through the forest. "James!" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Lily slammed her fist against the bubble in frustration. But then she saw figures approaching in the distance and there was no mistaking their pointed hats and skull masks. "JAMES!"


	4. Forever Changed

**Chapter 5: Forever Changed**

* * *

"James!" Lily begged, tears streaming down her face. James had never seen her cry, not like this. "James, please!"

James grabbed his hair in frustration. He was not going to leave Lily here to die, but time was running out. They must have accidentally tripped a spell and it was only a matter of seconds before the Death Eaters arrived. James could not find a way to get Lily out from the silvery orb she was now suspended in. He had hexed it, charmed it, transfigured it, and even attempted to apparate inside of it, but nothing worked.

"James," Lily whimpered, hands pressed up against the side of the orb. "They're coming, I can see them. You need to leave! Please, James, go!"

James looked around the trees hoping to find a place to hide. But it was too late for that, he could hear the crunching of footsteps across the leaves. He looked up into Lily's distressed face and focused on all those images that helped him through his transformation. His body immediately reacted and morphed into his animagus form. He was unsure if Lily's scream was from the cloaked figures that had emerged from the trees or from watching him turn into a stag. In this form, his emotions had simplified. There were no complicated emotions such as sacrifice or anxiety, just the urge to flee from the hooded figures. He fought that instinct and scampered behind a tree just close enough to watch what was going to happen to Lily.

"Ah, let's see who has decided to visit us!" A sinister voice carried through the woods as one of the figures emerged from the trees. "And what are you doing here little girl? Were you lost in the woods?" The man's eyes and nose were pinched as he squinted up at her. His eyes widened in delight and his laugh came out as a sort of squeal. "Dumbledore is sending me _students_ as part of his army? His own Head Girl captured! That must mean his Head Boy isn't too far. Gentleman, take out your wands and find him." James could see Lily's shock from where he stood. Ten cloaked men spanned away from Lily and started searching through the trees, casting spells such as "humanum revelio." Of course with James in his animagus form, nothing was revealed. The man speaking to Lily raised his wand towards the orb and it disappeared, dropping Lily to the ground. "Tell me," the man asked as he watched Lily sit up on the ground, "Do you know who I am?"

James watched Lily's back straighten slightly as she glared at the man in front of her. "You are Voldemort."

 _Brave Lily, smart Lily, strong Lily_ , thought James. He was proud to note her voice responded with no fear.

Voldemort's laugh was bone chilling. But it was nothing compared to his voice that was shrill with excitement. It was uncanny how similar Voldemort's voice was to a snake with the way he stretched out the 's'. "Correct! I am Lord Voldemort. And yes I know who you are, Lily Evans. Yes, you are a curious one. I have had my eye on you ever since I heard of your recent run in with Mulciber. It is curious that someone of your _bloodline_ has the kind of talent you possess. I really am a _merciful_ lord. You could prove quite useful to me. I have use for someone of your … talents."

Lily glowered at the man and pushed herself up from the ground. "And help you destroy others like me? Help you destroy families by ripping them apart? By murdering innocents? I will never support someone who uses fear to gain power." Lily spat, venom dripping with every word.

"Even if that someone will destroy everything that you cherish?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. Lily inhaled sharply but did not respond. "Will you continue to refuse me if I murder your family, torture your friends?"

"I will not play a part in your genocide." Lily bit out.

Voldemort stood there with his head cocked to one side, a half smile on his face as he considered Lily. James knew this was when he had to act. This lull in the conversation where both parties were pondering what to do next would be his only window of opportunity. He knew it would be extremely tricky to try to achieve this absurd plan he had concocted in his head, but there was no other way.

James cantered as close to Lily as he dared without drawing attention from the searching Death Eaters. Ducking behind a tree, he transformed back into his original form and quickly drew his wand. "Incendio," he whispered and aimed his wand at another tree that was only two away from Lily and Voldemort.

The tree shattered in a loud crackle that had every Death Eater drawing their wands and whipping their attention away from Lily. James took that opportunity to sprint forward and wrap both arms around her, one around her mouth to keep her from screaming and the other around her waist. Before the Death Eaters had a chance to turn back to Lily, James twisted on the spot and apparated out of the woods with Lily safe in his arms.

Lily closed her eyes and winced when she felt two unfamiliar arms wrap tightly around her. She felt her insides squirm as her body was squeezed through space and time that indicated she had been apparated to a new location. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself standing on a beach, large cliffs reaching up behind her. The hand at her mouth fell away though the one at her waist still clutched her tightly to the rigid chest behind her.

James barked a laugh from behind Lily, the hand that was at her mouth was now running through his hair. "I can't believe it. We got out."

"I can't believe you're an animagus." Lily breathed out. She turned around in his arms and looked up into his face.

James actually looked sheepish. "Uh, yeah, unregistered though, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"For how long?" Lily asked, scrutinizing his face. The image of his stag was stuck in her mind and now she could clearly see how the frame of James' glasses had rimmed his stag eyes.

James looked at Lily for a moment, churning something over in his mind before answering. "Ever since third year." He finally answered.

To James' surprise, Lily's eyes widened in amazement. He was waiting for her to chastise him, not to be impressed by him. "No wonder you are so good in Transfiguration." She said with a small smile. It was in that moment that the two of them realized that James had not released Lily. They immediately jumped apart and looked away from each other, their faces flushing.

"So, where exactly are we, Potter?" Lily asked, toeing the sand.

James sighed. "Back to Potter now, are we?" He asked sadly. Lily looked at James imploringly but didn't get a chance to answer before James continued, "We're at a beach my family used to vacation. They drilled this place in my head after I had passed my apparation test. Said if I was ever in trouble to come straight here. There's a cottage just over the hill that belongs to the Prewett's. We'll be safe there."

Lily nodded and followed James over the sand dunes to where a quaint cottage with two large chimneys stood. As soon as he neared the cottage, a cranky middle-aged woman waving a dish towel stomped out of the house and marched up to the two of them. "You lot are up to no good, I tell you!" She said by way of greeting, shaking one knobby finger in their face.

"Hello, it's nice to see you too Mrs. Prewett." James greeted cordially with a polite bow.

"You egotistical kids thinking you can go trot off and save the magical community by spitting sparks out of your wands? Well look at the lot of trouble you stirred up!" Mrs. Prewett continued, beckoning James and Lily with the dish towel back into the cottage. "I'll be darned to know what your parents were thinking, letting you get mixed up in this whole mess. I ought to have a chat with them when they get here."

James perked up at this news. "They're coming here?"

"Any minute now." Mrs. Prewett nodded. "I let them know the minute you had set foot onto my property."

James breathed a sigh of relief and fell against one of the beams that separated the entry hall from the kitchen. A small _pop_ had sounded outside and two wizards entered the house.

"James!" Cried the woman, running forward to embrace her son. She was a tall, strong woman with unruly black hair. The man that came with her had the exact same eyes as James and he looked around the room with a calculating glare. Though once his eyes landed on Lily, his eyes brightened and Lily saw James' crooked smile emerge from his father's lips.

"Dorea," Mr. Potter said sternly, coaxing his wife to move away from their only son. "Let's return the children to Hogwarts. It will be safest for them there."

Dorea nodded and pulled away from her son. She then noticed Lily for the first time and shot her a bright smile. "Oh, hello dear. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Dorea Potter, and this is my husband, Charlus."

Lily returned the smile. "Lily Evans."

Charlus and Dorea exchanged a knowing glance before reaching out their arms to pull in Lily, James and a tea kettle. "Now hang on tight and we'll return you to Hogwarts." The tea kettle must have been a port key for Lily could not pull her hand away from it as it pulled them away from the cottage and back into the office of their awaiting Headmaster.

The first thing Lily noticed was that the scene in Dumbledore's office was eerily similar to the one before they left. Order members sat subdued in their armchairs, still donned in dark though tattered clothing. It was obvious by the three empty armchairs in the room that Benjy Fenwick was not the only casualty that evening. The memory of the flash of blue light, Benjy's face frozen in warning as his body burst into a million pieces, had Lily gripping the closest thing to her in horror.

"There, there." Professor Dumbledore said while gently easing Lily's grip on his arm. "Here, eat some. Madam Pomfrey will have my hide if I did not offer you some chocolate." Lily took the offered slab and broke off a piece before handing the rest to James. With every bite, the memory of Benjy and her panicked feeling seemed to gradually ebb away until she was left feeling drained.

"Constant vigilance." A gruff voice sliced the thick silence. The speaker was the auror Mad-Eye Moody. "That's what we must live by, and today, how some of us died by. May no act of ours be in vain. May their memory be a reminder to us, a light when these days seem terribly dark."

"So let's raise our wands together, to shed light on the darkness." Dumbledore said and each member raised their wand into the air. Lily had never seen anything like it. Each wand tip emitted a faint glow not only filling the room with light but filling each person with warmth. Lily raised her wand to join the others and she felt the feeling intensified. What was it?

"Love." Dumbledore said, as if in answer to her thoughts. "The greatest of all magic. And the one thing that Lord Voldemort does not understand. It's only with love that we can defeat him. And it's with love that we will remember those we have lost tonight. Jackson Binns. Landon Dippett. Benjy Fenwick."

The Order members paused for a moment of silence. In that one moment love was a tangible thing. Lily embraced it, letting it sweep through her and fill her with warmth. Though Lily still felt very sad, she also felt very appreciative. She recognized that what she experienced was terrible, but it only made her love for the people around her stronger. The room dispersed quietly as Order members murmured their goodbyes. Lily made an effort to look into each member's face as they left. There went the Prewett twins with identical frowns, Professor Doge stoically walked past, and was that Frank Longbottom who was limping by? James hugged his parents farewell before pulling Lily out of the Headmaster's office. Hand-in-hand they walked silently back to their shared dorm. James spoke the password, held the portrait door open for Lily, and followed her up the stairs. But it was not Lily's bedroom that she entered. Rather it was his.

James did not question Lily. He followed her into his room where she kicked off her shoes and stretched out on his bed covers. James slowly walked towards her. The heavy feeling of warmth and contentment still hung about him. As he laid himself on the bed next to Lily, she curled her body into his. James wrapped both hands about her waist and rested his chin upon her shoulder. It wasn't until their breathing matched that Lily spoke again. "I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again. Not after tonight."

James stayed silent. How were you supposed to respond to a statement like that? He would not lie and say everything would be alright, because who knew if it really would be. If anything they learned just how fragile and short life could be. All he could say was what he did know for sure. "Lily, I will always be here for you. We do not need to be alone when we have each other. Together we will help each other through it."

Lily gave a deep sigh. James relaxed at the confirmation that his honest answer was the correct answer to give. With Lily in his arms he tried his best to let his thoughts drift away to sleep a dreamless sleep. It did not stop Lily from waking up hours later, screaming as she relived what Benjy endured in her own dream. James smoothed her hair and said soothing words until she fell back to sleep. It wasn't long after that Lily had to do the same for James as he thrashed about in his sleep murmuring, "No, take me instead, no!"

"Ssh, James," Lily comforted as she pushed back his hair and cupped his face. "I'm here, _we're_ here." James opened his eyes to stare into Lily's calm emerald eyes. It was as if the warmth from Dumbledore's office was enveloping him all over again. It was also in that moment that James knew without a doubt that he was, and forever would be, in love with Lily Evans.

When James woke the next morning, he quickly realized that things were not as they usually were. For one, he woke up fully clothed. Maybe that was why he felt so unbearably hot. _Or maybe it's because Lily Evans is using me as a body pillow_ , James thought once he had reached for his glasses and looked down at the sleeping red head. She was laying on her side, leg tossed over his hip, arm draped across his waist, and her head pillowed on his chest. James carefully eased his way out from her grip and walked to his dresser to change his clothes. Just as he pulled his undershirt over his head he heard a very feminine moan. James turned around to find Lily's large emerald eyes blinking up at him.

James turned around and went to ruffle his hair and Lily noticed several things all at once. First she noticed how the corner of his shirt lifted enough for her to get a peak of his bronzed skin pulled taught over lean muscle. Second she noticed how his bicep hardened, straining against his sleeve as he reached for his hair. Third she noticed the way his hair clung to his fingers for just a moment, leaving the strands ruffled and standing on end. Lastly, she noticed the way his hazel eyes flicked to the ground and then back up to her to hold her gaze in a move that showed her how vulnerable he really was.

Lily narrowed her eyes in anger. No, she could not think about James Potter that way! This was _James Potter_! The arrogant toe rag! Not this seventh year hottie who also happened to be ridiculously clever. Her confusion and rage built up until it snapped at the only other person in the room.

"And just where are you off to?" Lily said dramatically.

Lily watched James tense up defensively. "Big quidditch match today. First one of the season, or did you forget? Funny since I thought you helped create the schedule." James was opening and shutting his drawers a little more forcefully than needed as he pulled the pieces of his Quidditch uniform together.

"How could I forget?" Lily said back, though she had indeed forgotten, "That's all you do, isn't it? Always down on the field, every day, rain or shine, until the sun goes down each night!"

James knew better than to flare out at Lily. Obviously something was the matter, but he wasn't going to get into a row with her the morning of his first Quidditch match. "Fine then, Lily. Yell at me all you like. But you'll find that there are plenty of people in our House that feel the same way about Quidditch as I do, _Marlene_ being one of them." He stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

There was a pregnant pause before James came storming back into the bedroom. "And this is my bedroom, Evans!" He cried out angrily. "You can get out! And just do Gryffindor a favor tonight and not crash the party in the commons tonight."

It was Lily's turn to stomp out of the bedroom this time. "Fine!" She shouted back, shoving James on her way out of the room and slamming her own bedroom door behind her. Lily fell back against the frame and slid down to the ground. She sat there on the floor biting her lip and thinking about just how much of a fool she really was. Lily waited until she heard James exit the dorm before she stood to get ready herself.

By the time she had collected herself enough to go down to breakfast, the Gryffindor team had just risen to walk to the pitch. Lily's eyes automatically caught James' and she quickly looked away, ashamed. She recovered enough to wave good luck at Marlene who grinned back with a big thumbs up. With a sigh, Lily sought out Dorcas and Mary at the table for breakfast and followed her best friends down to the field for the first Quidditch match of the season.

* * *

The click of Lily's heels bounced off the stone walls as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room late that night. Their Quidditch team had clenched their first win in the opening game of the season and the older students latched onto the opportunity to celebrate. Lily had watched the game excitedly in the stands with her two friends Mary and Dorcas. Before the game, Mary, Dorcas and Lily constructed a sign that blazed red and gold and read in sparkly letters "Chase 'em down, Marlene!" They hollered and cheered her on until their voices were hoarse. As they filed away from the game, Mary grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the crowd. "Please Lily, come to the party tonight."

Lily's mouth opened in protest but only managed a stuttering, "I-I can't."

"Please Lily!" Mary was insistent, waving Dorcas over for support. "We never see you anymore because of all your Head Duties. We miss you."

"She's right, Lily." Dorcas said, her arms crossed as if she were trying to block Lily's path until she agreed. "You know, your bed is still there up in the dorm. You can sleep there tonight. It'll be like old times."

Mary nodded enthusiastically. "I want my Lovely Lily back."

Lily rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ok, fine. I'll go." Mary jumped up and down and cheered while Dorcas gave her trademark grin. "But you will have to tell me what I should wear." Lily said as she linked her arms with Mary and Dorcas and tramped up to the castle.

"Deal." Dorcas said. "We'll stop by your room first and pick something out."

Lily looked down at the dress she was currently wearing. Mary insisted on a flowing yellow summer dress but Dorcas quickly vetoed it for a forest green racer back dress that she herself borrowed from time to time. It wasn't exactly formal but it most definitely was _tight_. So she paired it with some black pumps and a choker and Lily was off to the Gryffindor common room.

When Lily arrived at the portrait hole, she lingered for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so nervous about entering. This was her home for the past six years. But her life had changed so drastically in the last day that she felt alien to the other Hogwarts students. "Well. Are you coming in or not?" Interrupted the Fat Lady sitting haughtily in the portrait, a champagne glass tipped precariously in hand. Lily could hear the music thumping from within and once again that feeling of not really belonging settled in. But before Lily made the move to enter or leave, the portrait swung open and the decision was made for her.

Sirius Black's head peaked out from the common room. "Oi, alrigh' Evans?" He called. When Lily didn't make an immediate move to enter, he reached out and hooked her arm with his. "C'mon, in you go. Lemme give you the grand tour!" He waltzed around the Gryffindor common room gesticulating wildly as he pointed out the cramped dance floor, a fifth year juggling records as he disc jockeyed, a makeshift bar crowded with students and manned by Peter Pettigrew, and a cluster of students playing a risky game of truth and dare by the fireplace. "And this here," Sirius gestured to the alcove by the window with a waggle of his eyebrows, "Is where I like to call 'Snogger's Hollow.' Just for the romantically inclined, you see."

Lily giggled and claimed her arm back while she had the chance. "This isn't my first party, Sirius."

"No?" Sirius cried in mock surprise. Ever the theatrical one, he was. He leaned in close to Lily. "Never would've guessed by the way you were pacing outside just a moment ago."

"What?" Lily's eyebrows shot up in shock. "How did you know that?"

"This way, darling!" Sirius had once again took ahold of her arm and was off traipsing around the dance floor. The swarm of dancing students cleared a path for the dashing marauder as he made a beeline for the bar. "Mr. Pettigrew, my good fellow! A shot for our Head Girl." A few curious glances shot her way as Peter smiled and poured a shot of fire whiskey and slid it down the bar. Sirius swept the shot up and leaned in close to Lily, raising the shot as if in a toast. "Now be a good girl Evans and behave."

Lily took the offered shot and raised it to her lips. "Behave how?"

"Like you're just as i _nnocent_ as everyone else here." Sirius whispered back. "Now down the hatch it goes!" He tipped the end of the shot glass up and Lily dipped her head back to swallow. She could feel the fire whiskey burn down her throat and tingle its way through her fingers. When she placed the glass down on the bar, Sirius gave her an odd smile. Not the charming one he saved for professors, or the mischievous ones for his friends, and not even the "I'm going to shag you senseless" one he often saved for the female species. Instead it was a genuine smile, one that was as sympathizing as it was accepting. Odd. But before Lily could question him further, he had grabbed a butter beer from the bar, placed it into her hands with a wink, and was off to find someone to flirt with on the dance floor.

Strange how Sirius knew exactly what she was feeling. How did he know what she had gotten herself into? How did he assume that she felt separated from everyone because of what she experienced? Was it James? It had to have been. Those two shared everything with each other. But that still didn't explain how he knew what she was feeling. Regardless, Lily did not expect to have Sirius' support for James extend to her. With a tiny smile Lily turned her attention back to the party. Within a few seconds she had located Marlene, Dorcas and Mary by the fireplace and made her way towards them.

"Evans, you're here!" James had just separated himself from a gaggle of sixth year girls looking wildly unkempt. His hair was even more disheveled than normal, his glasses askew, and his Quidditch uniform bunched to one side.

Lily raised an eyebrow. It really was unfair how attractive the Quidditch uniform was on the male species. "Surprised, Potter?"

"Well, yes." James looked her over quickly to gauge how she would respond. When there was no blow up, he sighed in relief.

Lily shrugged. "I s'pose you would be. You should really thank Sirius for pulling me in."

James looked around for the mentioned friend. "So you're not going to break up the party?"

"Do you think I would be wearing this dress and drinking butter beer if I came to break up the party?" Lily asked disbelievingly. Boys. They could be so stupid.

Not trusting herself with these odd flutterings in her stomach, Lily pushed her way past James before he could stutter out a response and plopped herself down beside Marlene. "Great game today, Mar. You were excellent!"

"Oh my lovely little Lily, I'm so glad you're here!" Marlene cooed as she pulled Lily in for what seemed more like a knuckle sandwich than a hug.

Lily slapped Marlene's hands away. "C'mon Mar! If you act like that then I won't stay the night."

Marlene's eyes lit up excitedly. "You're planning to stay the night? Oh this really is the best night ever!" The girls giggled and rearranged themselves to lounge against the wall and remaining furniture.

* * *

"Alice made out with who?!" Squealed Mary on her four-poster bed up in Gryffindor tower. Lily winced. They were being so loud that she was sure the Slytherins in the dudgeons could hear them. But they were just so giddy to be reunited after a summer apart. Butterbeers, chocolate frogs, licorice wands, and pumpkin pastries snatched from the party were strewn around the floor as the girls sat gossiping about their holidays.

Marlene lounged back on her bed in her oversized quidditch t-shirt, one leg bouncing on the other's knee. "Alice made out with Frank Longbottom! Remember him from third year? Can you believe that? He must be what…22 now?"

"What is he doing being interested in Alice?" Dorcas frowned. "I thought she was an auror-in-training. Shouldn't she be off limits?"

Marlene shrugged. "If a bloke as fit as Frank Longbottom snogged me, I wouldn't say no either!"

"Oh but isn't it so romantic?" Mary squealed again.

"Thank Merlin I didn't grow up on your muggle fairytales." Dorcas rolled her eyes but sent a roguish wink Marlene's way, "Though I'm sure she's getting extra practice with that wand with Frank around!"

Lily slapped Dorcas' arm. "Don't say things like that! You know Alice would never!"

Dorcas rubbed her arm, "Don't be a prude Lily!"

"Lily's not a prude!" Mary defended her poor friend. "Prudes don't snog blokes like Amos Diggory in broom closets."

Lily gasped, grabbing her pillow and raising it in the air. "Who told you that?"

"Remus, naturally." Mary shrugged, unphased by the pillow hanging threatening above her head. "Wasn't he the one that stumbled upon the two of you?"

"That was last year!" Lily squealed. She swung the pillow down. "I-" _FUMP_ "am going-" _FUMP_ "to KILL-" _FUMP_ "Remus-" _FUMP_ "Lupin!" _FUMP, FUMP._

Marlene and Dorcas were rolling around clutching their sides from laughing too hard. "Get off it, Lily." Marlene said, "Feel better?"

Lily plopped back down onto her old bed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, much better thanks."

Mary pouted as she tore open a licorice wand and bit off the end. "Yeah, you're welcome for being your private punching bag."

"And what's got you so uptight lately?" Dorcas asked Lily, catching a chocolate frog just as it attempted to escape from its wrapper.

"You've been running around an awful lot with Potter. Has he been bothering you?" Marlene asked. "If he is, I'll let him have it at our next practice!"

Lily groaned and pulled her knees up to her chest. "No it's not Potter's fault. This Head business is… well it's just…" Lily buried her head into her knees and her voice came out all muffled. "It's a lot more demanding than I thought it would be."

"Oh, Lily," Marlene moved from her bed over to Lily's and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You can tell us what's going on."

Mary moved up to sit at her feet and Dorcas came closer and leaned her elbows on Lily's knees. "Yeah, we're here for you. All you have to do is let us in." Mary said as she nudged Lily with her big toe.

When Lily looked up, her eyes were watery. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I really do. But it's…it's just...I dunno, _unpleasant_."

"It's not good for you to keep it all bottled up inside else you'll explode like a fizzing whizzbee." Dorcas said, popping one such candy into her mouth.

Lily quirked her lips as Dorcas began to levitate several inches off the bed. "Except fizzing whizz bee's don't explode, do they? But to be honest, there's much more the this Head business than I've imagined. You see," Lily lowered her voice, the other girls instinctively leaning in closer to listen. "Dumbledore asked me and Potter into his office early on this term and gave a great big speech about how we are to act as protectors of the school. Of course I want to protect the students here, but what we're doing is dangerous. And sometimes I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"What does Dumbledore have you doing?"

"Is he forcing you to fight?"

"Is James doing this, too?"

Lily crossed her arms and gauged each of her friend's anxious expressions before continuing. "It's this secret organization with Hogwarts alum and aurors and ministry workers and professors that all go out on missions to prevent You-Know-Who from infiltrating Hogwarts." Lily began soothing the worries of her friends, "And no, Dumbledore would never force us to fight. He chose Potter and I because of our character. Our presence in this organization is more like student representatives rather than soldiers in an army. But we do have the opportunity to do missions if we choose. Actually, Potter is quite good in that area. He's quick, very capable when it comes to dueling, and he's actually quite brilliant."

"You're complimenting Potter?" Marlene asked in disbelief, "I think that is the first positive thing you've ever said about him."

"And possibly the first time I haven't heard you refer to him as a toe rag." Dorcas added.

"Wait. You're saying that you go on missions?" Mary cut in abruptly. "Like missions that aurors normally go on? Like _with_ aurors?"

Lily smiled at Mary, grateful that the talk had moved away from her shifting feelings of James Potter. "Well I've only done one. But yes." Mary had an alarming look on her face and Lily rushed to continue, "But nothing as confrontational as what the aurors are constantly dealing with!" Lily bit her lip. "Speaking of aurors, I actually just saw Frank Longbottom."

"Lily Evans you're lying!" Marlene pointed an accusatory finger at Lily. "You always bite your lip when you lie!"

"So you didn't actually see Frank Longbottom?" Mary frowned.

"No nitwit she is doing some quite dangerous stuff that she has no right to be doing." Dorcas huffed as she crossed her arms.

"I have every right to be doing what I'm doing!" Lily shouted, "If I didn't, who knows how many students would be affected by the things going on outside our walls! It's not at all like what the Daily Prophet tries to make it out to be! It's scary what You-Know-Who is doing and nobody is safe! The least that we can do is provide a safe haven for students while they are here at Hogwarts."

"Calm down, Lily," Marlene placated her by stroking her hair, "We understand. We all lost something because of You-Know-Who." All eyes turned to Mary who quickly looked away.

"I wish you weren't the one that was out there doing the fighting." Mary sniffed.

"We'll all be doing it next year once we've graduated anyway. What's the difference of doing it a year early?" Lily said softly.

"She'll be more prepared, that's for sure." Dorcas said.

"But she will have lost out on her final years of innocence." Mary said resolutely. Those words hit Lily hard and she bowed her head to keep the tears from showing. "I know what it's like out there and I don't want to face it yet. It is dark and it is cruel and unforgiving. I want to stay within these walls where it's safe and warm for as long as I can." Mary reached out and squeezed Lily's knee. "Lily, I'm not angry with you for fighting. But I can't lose you. You three are my closest friends and I need you." The girls paused, saying nothing. They each realized that within this moment in time, the time they spent bonding and binging on chocolate frogs and butterbeer, would be one that they would forever cherish once they left the safety of Hogwarts' walls. And it was a moment when they faced the reality that once they left, things would never be the same. They would never be able to go back to the girls that they were in this one moment in time.

"We are here for you Lily. Please, we will help with whatever you need. You don't have to go through this alone." Mary whispered.

"So," Marlene sniffed and quickly wiped away a tear, "When you said that you saw Frank Longbottom, was there any snogging involved?" The girls giggled and fell back into the routine of drinking butter beer, eating chocolates and sharing stories.


	5. The Betrayal

**Chapter 5: The Betrayal**

* * *

Little by little, Lily began to feel that things were returning to normal. She met her friends for breakfast every morning, completed her homework in the library, met with Prefects after lunch (there was a first year student found unconscious during rounds the previous night), practiced dueling with Professor Doge after dinner, and even slept through the night...mostly. Though Lily assumed that was mostly due to what Sirius deemed "The After Party."

After Lily and James' first night dueling with Professor Doge, they returned to their Head Dorms to find the Marauders waiting inside. "How did you guys get in this time?" Lily asked incredulously. "I just changed the password last night! Please don't say the wall told you! I already gave it a piece of my mind last time."

"Lily, relax." Remus said placatingly. He raised his hands peacefully in front of him.

"I told them the password." James answered. Laughter danced in his eyes. Or was that from the light from the fire?

Lily's eyes darted between James and the marauders. Peter apparently found it comical for he giggled and rocked on the desk he was sitting on. Lily ignored Peter and said to James, "When did you do that? _How_ did you do that? I was with you practically all day!"

Both James and Sirius winked at her. "The perks of being a marauder." Sirius said while twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Gr!" Lily fisted her hands in her hair.

"Lily, this way!" Sirius abruptly leapt up from his seat and shot a jinx her way.

Lily dropped and rolled to dodge Sirius' jinx then leaped up and lunged at Sirius, her wand shoved into his chest. "Sirius, what the hell!" Lily yelled, her breathing heavy, "What d'you think you're playing at?"

Sirius barked a laugh, reached into his pocket and tossed two sickles towards Peter. "I was expecting you would hex me back!" Sirius said, still laughing.

Peter shook his head. "Of course she wouldn't! She always sees the best in people."

"Sirius did the same to James the other night, only James tossed him across the room." Remus filled Lily in.

Lily crossed her arms and frowned. "Of course he would. We just came back from our lesson! Our guard is still up."

"Which is why we are here for the _after party_." Sirius beamed at Lily who was totally nonplussed by the wand still pressing into his chest.

"The what?" Lily asked.

"We want to take full advantage of your being on full alert. Just like every party has an after party, now every dueling session will have an after party! So you can practice with us!"

"You're not being serious." Lily dropped her wand and took a step back.

"Afraid he is." Remus said with a smile. "In more ways than one."

"Can we get started then?" Peter asked anxiously as he hopped down from the desk.

"Right." James said and rolled up his sleeves. With a mischievous glint in his eye (Lily was sure it was not from the fire this time) he turned towards Remus and fired hexes.

At first Lily flinched away and tried to sneak off to her room, but her path was always conveniently blocked with some magical obstruction. With a stomp of her foot and a toss of her hair, she marched back into the fray.

And so it continued, this dueling _after party._ After each session, Lily was so exhausted that she could just barely crawl into bed before she fell fast asleep.

* * *

The following Tuesday evening was just as calm and quiet. The Marauders, including James, had filed out only an hour ago, leaving Lily to relax in the peace and quiet of the common room. Lily was taking her time changing into her night clothes, daydreaming about the latest book she was reading, when she heard a voice shout, "Lily? Lily are you there?" The voice sounded as if it was just outside her bedroom door. Though when she peeked her head outside of her room she realized it was the mirror in their portrait hole. Standing just outside was Amos Diggory, rocking nervously onto his heels.

Lily hopped down the stairs and opened up the portrait hole. "Amos, hi. Did you need something?"

Amos rocked backwards. "Er- no. I'm patrolling with Patricia Higgins this evening and I'm a little early. Is Potter here?"

"No, he has Quidditch practice tonight." Lily paused as Amos still stood awkwardly in place. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" Lily asked.

"Well," Amos took a deep breath and blurted, "Since our first Hogsmeade weekend is next week before the Halloween Feast, I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade?"

Lily stopped listening as soon as she heard the words 'Hogsmeade' and 'Halloween Feast.' "Oh Merlin is it really next weekend?" Lily cried, smacking her palm against her face. "Why I haven't even collected permission forms and I didn't even think to ask Professor Flitwick about decorations in Charms this morning! What was I thinking?" Without a backward glance she slammed the portrait hole closed and rushed inside to the desk. Lily hastily pulled a parchment and quill and began to scribble a few notes asking Prefects to collect Hogsmeade permission forms the next morning. She was just addressing the Hufflepuff note when she said out loud, "Oh, Amos is in Hufflepuff!" She grabbed the note and rushed back to the portrait hole but when she peeked outside, Amos was gone.

It wasn't until that moment Lily remembered the rest of Amos' question. _Amos had asked her to Hogsmeade!_ Lily's face flushed scarlet, her body teetering in shock so that she now leaned heavily against the opened portrait. Of course Amos and Lily had gone out a few times in sixth year, it was nothing serious, but had immediately stopped once Remus had come across the two of them snogging in the corridor. It also happened to be the day before James kissed- er, _accosted_ her. Lily was sure Amos had been avoiding her because of that incident. No wonder Amos was concerned about James being around!

Once the shock had worn off, Lily felt relieved that she did not have to answer Amos' question right away. She was glad she had spent the weekend with her friends because now she knew she wouldn't say yes out of loneliness. Though the thought of spending Hogsmeade weekend with a boy was appealing, Lily wasn't confident that she would enjoy it as much if the boy was Amos. Lily decided to file those thoughts away and returned to the task at hand; sending instructions to each Prefect and a quick note to Professor Flitwick.

An hour later Lily was curled up in an armchair reading an article from _Witch Weekly_ and wondering where James was. She hadn't been around on Saturday but she was positive James did not return to their dormitory until 3:00 AM Monday morning. Lily was curious if James would be out that late again. She wanted to speak with him about Hogsmeade permission forms before bed.

Loud footsteps from outside the portrait hole had Lily jumping from her seat. She turned to the portrait hole and saw the reflection of Amos Diggory bent over wheezing. Lily's heart jumped to her throat. Had he come back demanding an answer to his Hogsmeade question? She wasn't ready to give an answer! Lily stepped through the portrait hole to confront Amos.

"Amos, I'm sorry about earlier. About your question, I-"

"Nevermind that!" Amos briskly waved her words away. He was breathing very heavily. "There was - an attack! Downstairs - entrance hall. Patricia - she's hurt."

Lily frowned. Her whole demeanor changed as she straightened authoritatively. In a voice that was rigid and more confident than before she said, "Go get the Headmaster. Then run straight to Madame Pomfrey. Do not stop for anyone. Go, run!" Amos took off down the corridor. Without wasting another second, Lily dashed in the opposite direction towards the Great Hall. She was hurtling down the steps when she spotted Remus bending over a whimpering fifth year that Lily recognized to be Patricia Higgins.

"Remus, what happened?"

Remus leaned back and Lily could see Patricia's skin writhing as if there were bugs crawling underneath. Lily shivered. "They just ran out the doors. You need to go after them."

"But Patricia-"

"Sirius went to fetch Madame Pomfrey."

"How did he-"

"You need to go now, Lily."

"Where did they-"

"You'll need this." Remus offered a piece of parchment.

"What is it?"

"It's a map, Lily. Please don't ask me anything else about it now. You need to go outside and find where they went." Remus pushed the map into Lily's hands.

"Ok. If you see James-"

"He's right over there, Lily." Remus gestured towards the front doors. James was sprawled on his back, a wicked cut graced his knuckles, a bruise was blooming on his cheek, and his smoking robes smelled strongly of burnt hair.

"Why is he-"

"We can answer your questions later. Right now you need to go!"

Lily was filled with empathy and rage. She sprinted out of the castle, pulling open the map and lighting her wand to see where she was going. The names "Snape," "Black," and "Black" were headed around the lake straight towards the woods where two more names were waiting for them: "Mulciber" and "Avery." The sight of Severus' name in correlation to Mulciber's and the attacks had Lily running even faster. Without warning, Lily's foot caught on something and she smacked face first into the ground. Scrambling back onto her feet, she raised her wand to find the still form of Ainsley Trapson, Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, still dressed in her robes and laying face down in the ground. Lily pushed Ainsley onto her back and Ainsley groaned in pain. Relief flooded Lily- seeing Ainsley's still body had Lily recalling the still body she saw on her first Order Mission. Rising back up, Lily raised her lit wand in the air. The silhouettes of the rest of the Quidditch team were strewn about the grounds. Lily panicked, should she go back inside? But if she would do that, she would not be able to catch up with the Slytherins and find out what they were up to. _Besides,_ Lily thought, _Sirius is already on his way with Madame Pomfrey._ With a renewed sense of determination Lily marched onward to see what the 5 Slytherins were up to.

According to the map, the Slytherins were gathering just inside the Forbidden Forest. Lily extinguished her wand so they could not see her approaching. Just as she rounded the lake Lily could make out the faint sound of voices from the treeline. A loud scream suddenly pierced the air. Lily froze and consulted the map once more. Were they torturing someone from the Gryffindor Quidditch team? Was the person labeled 'Black' really Sirius? The mental picture of Sirius being tortured did not sit well with Lily. She quickly skirted forward, ducking in the shadow of the trees until she could see the form of someone dressed in Slytherin robes curled up on the ground clutching their arm. The sound of a girl with a gravelly, excited voice shouted, "Me next, me next!"

"Hold out your non-wand arm." Instructed a voice Lily knew to be Mulciber's. A sick sizzling sound came from Lily what assumed was the girl's arm. The girl herself seemed to be grunting in pain. Lily's curiosity grew as the sizzling continued and the grunting intensified. "There you are." Mulciber said once the sizzling stopped.

"Isn't it magnificent?" The girl said in awe.

"It's rather morbid." Drawled a familiar voice that had Lily's heart clenching.

"Shut up, Severus. What have you done to deserve the Mark? I didn't see you chasing down any mudbloods." Snapped the girl.

"Is that so." Mulciber said disapprovingly. "You were given three chances to prove yourself and you've fallen flat so far."

Lily could feel the tension rising. There was a threat in Mulciber's words that had Lily's hair standing on end.

"I hardly believe that attacking a tired, out of shape Quidditch team would warrant the Mark. Nor would attacking a first year muggleborn who couldn't even achieve a simple disarming spell. It's pathetic if you ask me." Severus said evenly and condescendingly.

 _So they were responsible for that poor first year the Prefects found_ , Lily thought angrily. Her blood began to boil and before Lily could think twice, she was illuminating her wand. Five startled faces turned up to her and Lily froze to find a shocking resemblance between the boy crouched on the ground and Sirius Black. The two of them had to be brothers! The Slytherins came to their senses quickly and started sending jinxes in Lily's direction. She ducked and dodged and sent her fair share back, charming who must have been Avery up a tree and transfiguring the robes of Sirius' brother to weights that had him pinned to the ground. Even with two Slytherins out of the way Lily was greatly outnumbered. With a well aimed " _expeliarmus"_ from Snape, Lily lost her wand in the dark. Mulciber laughed. "Well here's your chance, Severus. Surely the Head Girl is worthy enough."

Lily looked into Snape's eyes. They were full of regret. He was going to hex her and it was going to hurt. But Lily knew that whatever Snape was going to do to her, it would be nothing compared to what Mulciber would do if given the chance. With a discreet nod towards Severus, Lily braced herself.

" _Sectumsempra!"_

Lily cried out as she was overcome with the feeling of knives dragging across her skin. She could feel her robes seep with hot blood. Her body was feeling heavy as she lost the strength to stand. Her head became cloudy and she could not think past the menacing laughs coming from the Slytherins. Was Lily imagining it or was there some distant shouting? Who was touching her arm just now? They were muttering quickly and Lily could feel some relief in her arms. But her thoughts grew distant as the blackness absorbed her.

* * *

When Lily woke up, it was to the cheery face of Madame Pomfrey who was spooning amber-tinted goop onto the cuts across her body. The instant relief had Lily sighing into her bed pillows. "Essence of murlap," Madame Pomfrey explained as she applied bandages to her arms. "It was a nasty bit of magic that boy used on you." She tutted angrily, "But nothing we can't fix. Here darling, this will help with the healing. Down it quickly, that's a good girl."

Lily allowed Madame Pomfrey to tip the goblet to her lips as she hastily drank the bitter concoction and did her best not to cough it back up.

"You had some visitors earlier this morning but you were in no shape to socialize. They were quite insistent so I wouldn't be surprised if they turned up again. Oh! Speak of the devil…" Madame Pomfrey turned around and Lily could see Amos Diggory shyly peeking his head through the Hospital Wing doors.

Lily felt her heart sink and immediately felt guilty. _Who else would you be expecting to see, hm?_ Lily chastised herself. She pushed herself upright and straightened her bed clothes as Amos shuffled to her side.

"Hey Lily." Amos was rocking again.

"Er, hey Amos. Won't you sit down?" Lily gestured to the seat next to her bed. She felt something akin to seasickness when watching him rock back and forth like that.

"Yeah, thanks." He said and Lily watched with horror as his legs bounced up and down the instant he sat in his chair.

"So, um, thanks for visiting me?" Lily began, unsure why he was there in the first place.

Amos smiled up at her. "You know, just making sure you were okay." His face was shiny and reflecting the light by her bed.

"Are you sure _you're_ okay?" Lily questioned uncertainly.

"Me? I'm quite fine, thanks for asking." Amos answer in a squeaky voice. "Did exactly as you asked, ran and got Professor Dumbledore. Came just in time to save you, it seems." Amos seemed quite proud of that fact. "But I really wanted to see if you thought any more of that Hogsmeade trip?"

Lily gulped audibly but was saved from answering when Madame Pomfrey shouted, "No use sneaking around, boys! Come over now, she's wide awake." Madame Pomfrey came out from behind someone's bed curtains, bustling forward none other than the four Marauders. Lily laughed at the sheepish expression on James's face for being caught.

"Er- hello," Amos said weakly as the marauders crowded around him. Lily watched as the little confidence Amos had suddenly deflated faster than a balloon.

"Diggory," James greeted coolly, "Just on your way out, were you?"

"Um, yes, that's right." Amos quickly stood up from the chair and edged his way around the four marauders. "Well, I'll see you later Lily."

"See you." Lily tried her hardest not to giggle as Amos hurried out of the room. Once the doors shut she looked expectantly up at the Marauders.

"So, you found out what those bastard Slytherins were up to, did you?" Sirius praised Lily.

"Er-Sirius. About that, do you know exactly _who_ I found?" Lily felt anxious. She didn't want to be the one to accuse Sirius' brother of getting mixed up with Slytherins like Avery and Mulciber.

"You mean my stupid prat of a brother Regulus? Or are you referring to my lovely cousin, Bellatrix?" Sirius said bitterly from his chair.

Lily bit her lip. Remus reached out and patted Lily's hand. "It's alright, once Sirius came back with Madame Pomfrey we ran out to find you. We found you bleeding out by the forest-"

"I didn't need the bloody map to recognize the cowards that were running away from the forest." Sirius said moodily.

Lily gasped, "The map! Oh Remus I am so sorry, I must have dropped it when they hexed me!"

"I've got it right here," Remus pulled out the parchment and laid it out on the table. " _Mischief managed._ " He said as he waved his wand over the map. The ink was wiped clean and Remus folded it back into his pocket.

Lily looked between Remus and the parchment in bewilderment. "So that's why you are so good at tracking charms! That's a tricky bit of magic you had to use to do that. You _did_ create the map, didn't you?"

"With the help of the others, yes." Remus said, gesturing to the other three marauders.

Lily noticed then just how quiet both James and Peter were in that moment. James was looking steadfastly down at his shoes while Peter picked at his nails. The last time Lily saw James he was unconscious on the ground with smoking robes. Overwhelmed with concern, Lily leaned forwards and tugged James closer by his robes. With a surprised yelp, James yielded to her and let Lily cup his face where it was bruised the night before. Her hand only lingered a moment before she slid her fingers down his arm to brush across his knuckles. Lily found it amazing that the only thing left of his gash was just the faintest of scars. An awkward cough from Sirius had Lily quickly releasing James and blushing in embarrassment. "Well, it's good to know you don't smell as bad as you did last night." She said in order to save face.

James rubbed the back of his head. "Er- yeah, Madame Pomfrey patched me up pretty quick."

"How is the rest of the team?" Lily asked.

"Just fine. Didn't even have to spend the night in the Hospital Wing." James said.

"Good." Lily said. "So about last night, what do you think happened?"

The Marauders launched into a detailed account of what happened the night before. As the team was heading for the locker rooms, they were ambushed by Regulus and Bellatrix. James told the team to mount their brooms and fly to the castle, but with it being so dark and the team not having time to pull out their wands, they were easily stunned off their brooms. James managed to get all the way to the front doors and send a warning off with Sirius ("But how did you send a warning?" - "Sh, Lily, we're trying to tell the story!"), when Avery and Mulciber joined them. Apparently the noise was so loud that it attracted the Prefects on duty ("That explains Remus, but how did Sirius know?" - "Lily, shut up, I'm not done!"), and the group began to fight. The Slytherins wanted to get away quickly so they punched James out of the way ("They resorted to muggle fighting, how beastly!) and dashed off to the forest. That's when Lily came by.

Lily then explained her side of the story, including the bit with the marks being made on their arms. "It was like some kind of initiation."

"Into what?" Peter asked meekly.

"Death Eaters, most likely. We all know Mulciber is recruiting here at school." Lily replied. "We'll need to keep a close eye on him to see who he is targeting to join him next."

"And keep a close eye on you as well." James said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because they were targeting you!" James said angrily. "We'll make sure that you don't go to any of your classes alone."

"Um, excuse me, but I wasn't the only one who was targeted last night!" Lily said hotly, "Or did you forget that your _entire Quidditch team_ was attacked!"

James was about to shout a reply when Remus held him back, "It's no use arguing. You both were targeted. But I don't think that means we should be escorting each other from place to place. We just need to be a bit more cautious."

"So what next?" Sirius rubbed his hands eagerly together.

"I guess we go to Dumbledore and see what he says." James shrugged.

Sirius leaned back into his seat and pouted. "I think we should get those Slytherins back."

"Vengeance is not always wise." Remus said smartly.

Lily let out a long yawn. Madame Pomfrey came swooping in as if a siren had gone off. "Alright boys, that's enough? Can't you tell our dear is tired? Let her be to get some sleep so she can be back by dinner. Now off you go!"

The Marauders reluctantly stood up from their chairs and left Lily's side. "We'll see you at the _after party_!" Sirius called out.

Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

The chat with Dumbledore came sooner than expected. After dinner that night, when Lily would normally go to the dorm and James would go to Quidditch practice, Professor Dumbledore summoned them both to his office.

"Lily, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked as he ushered them inside.

Lily traced the thin cuts down her arm, "A little light-headed I suppose. But otherwise no pain."

Dumbledore smiled and turned to James. "And you, James? How are you feeling?"

James smirked, "I've had worse, Professor."

Dumbledore chortled. "Yes, I do believe you have. Now, let's discuss all that transpired last night."

Lily and James shared a look before recounting all that happened in the forbidden forest, taking care to leave out the bit with the map. "And that's when I heard him touch her arm with his wand. It was almost like he was branding her."

"A brand, you say?" Dumbledore paused to think. "A brand it may be, but I feel it has more than just one purpose. I must ask another favor of you two."

"Anything." James said instantly. Lily admired James' loyalty, but the twist in her stomach warned her this may not be the safest decision.

"Go and discover more about this mark. What it looks like. What it does."

"Absolutely, Professor." James sounded excited and Lily turned to find the mischievous glint back in his eye. James looked out the window to where the full moon was peeking past the clouds. "I expect we better get going. We'll let you know Professor in the next two hours."

"That soon?" Lily asked, eyes wide.

James winked and stood up from his chair. "C'mon, Lily. We better get a move on."

"Very well then. Best of luck." Dumbledore said and opened the door for them to leave.

"Er- right." Lily said uncertainly and followed James down the staircase.

They hadn't gone very far before James was stopping to bend over and reach into his shoe. It was such an abrupt stop that Lily bounced right into him.

"Oy, watch it!" James said as he straightened up, revealing a small mirror. "This is glass, you know! Don't want to cut myself!"

"Then what are you doing with it in your shoe? Doesn't seem like a very smart place to keep it if you ask me." Lily countered.

"Good thing I didn't ask you." James mumbled. He raised the glass so that it was reflecting his face and then spoke, "Padfoot!"

"Yes, Prongsie?" Lily gasped for Sirius' voice spoke from the mirror. Lily stood up on tiptoe to peek her head over James' shoulder and gasped again. Instead of James' face reflected in the mirror, it was Sirius'! "Oh, hello Lovely Lily." Sirius smirked. "Fancy seeing you." Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to blush or hide.

"Listen," interrupted James, "I need the map. Does Remus have it? Oh and my cloak!"

"Spilling all of our little secrets now, aren't you?" Sirius said bitterly.

James ignored Sirius' comment and hissed, "Meet us at the kitchen in five minutes!"

"Don't forget what tonight is!" Sirius hissed back.

"Sh!" James shot a worried look towards Lily, who was staring wide eyed and completely clueless.

"Well at least we have one secret still…" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Five minutes!" James hissed again before returning the glass mirror to his shoe.

"James, what are we doing?" Lily tried to ask, but James had whisked her away down the staircase, past the great hall, and through the door that lead towards the Hufflepuff common room. They did not stop running until they reached a rather large portrait of a bowl of fruit. The air in front of the portrait seemed to ripple as Sirius' head suddenly appeared, followed closely by the rest of his body.

"The cloak," Sirius said while holding the cloak stiffly in front of him, "and your map."

"Great, thanks." James said before handing Lily the cloak and opening up the map, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good._ "

"You better." Sirius huffed and looked expectantly at Lily.

"I have no idea what's going on." Lily said frantically.

Lily assumed that Sirius found her doe-eyed face amusing for he barked out a laugh. "Well take good care of him, whatever it is. I still need my best friend back in two hours."

"What's in two hours?" Lily asked.

"Found them!" James shouted, "Quick- put the cloak on and we'll head to the dungeons. And Sirius," James looked imploringly at Sirius, "Don't do anything _stupid_."

"'Course not." Sirius said pompously while waving them away. "Better get going. Two hours! Tick tock!"

"James," Lily hissed as James clambered under the invisibility cloak, tugging at it so their feet were completely covered. "What are we doing? And what is going on in two hours?"

"One question at a time, Lily." James said, holding the map out in front of him as they headed towards the dungeon.

"Alright, then start with the first one. What is your plan?"

"I saw Avery and Bellatrix's name down in the dungeons. If we hurry, we may be able to catch what they are saying before they go back inside the common room! But be careful, even though they won't be able to see us, they will still be able to hear us!" James explained as they jogged down the hallway.

Once they passed the potions classroom, their jog slowed to a tip toe. The corridor was damp and dark. With the full moon, Lily could bet that the darkness outside the castle was brighter than this dungeon corridor. With no windows and no portraits the only sound was the flickering of flames from the torches. James pointed ahead to indicate they were close. Lily fought to keep her breath steady and slow. Soon noises started drifting up from the corridor. The noises were not at all what Lily expected. In fact it didn't sound like talking at all.

Hidden in the shadows of the torch light, Lily and James could see two shapes writhing against the wall. The one whose back was closest to them had unmistakable long black hair: Bellatrix. Lily even recognized her grunting from when Mulciber burned the mark into her arm.

"Come on, Bella." Moaned the second form pressed against the wall. That must have been Avery. "Let me see. Let me touch."

Bellatrix hissed and pulled back. "It's mine! You know it's only meant for the Dark Lord to see."

Avery huffed and bodily picked up Bellatrix to slam her against the wall. Bellatrix cried out, though Lily couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. With one hand Avery pinned Bellatrix's hands above her head, while the other hand was moving in directions Lily couldn't see but the intensified grunting confirmed her suspicions.

"Closer, Lily." James breathed into Lily's ear. Lily jumped. She almost forgot James was with her and now he was standing directly behind her. Did his breath have to be so hot in her ear? Was it just her or was his breathing faster than normal? Or was it just Lily who was now suddenly panting? With a hot hand pressed into her back, James urged Lily uncomfortably closer to the _coupled_ couple.

Lily immediately saw what James was getting at. Bellatrix's sleeve had rolled down to reveal her wrist. On her wrist was the ugliest tattoo Lily had ever seen of a black snake that was sliding out of the mouth of a black skull. Avery seemed interested in it, too, as his finger started to trace the mark.

Bellatrix hissed, though this time did not pull away. "Don't touch it, it will summon him."

"That's probably what you want, isn't it Bella?" Avery said as he fumbled with his trousers. "You'd want him here-" Avery hitched one of Bellatrix's legs over his hips, "-in my place-" Avery lifted the other onto his shoulder, "-doing this to you." He then thrust himself forward as Bellatrix cried out, her voice echoing down the corridor.

"What the hell is going on!" Shouted a voice just feet behind them. James reacted first by curving his arm around Lily and slamming her against the back wall. Lily looked up into James' face, both arms pinned Lily to the wall on either side of her head, and his neck was straining back to see what was going on behind them. Their position seemed to mirror Bellatrix and Avery's intimate position. But James seemed completely oblivious to the fact that _all_ of her was crushed against _all_ of him.

"Rhodolphus!" Bellatrix shouted in shock. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to find my girlfriend is what! Only to find her being shagged against the wall!" Rhodolphus roared.

"What if I wanted to be shagged against the wall?" Bellatrix screamed back.

"Then you should've had asked me, _your boyfriend,_ to be the one doing the shagging!" Rhodolphus roared.

"We better get out of here." James whispered to Lily. She nodded meekly but couldn't turn away. It was as if her gaze was glued to James', and every breath he took, every little movement he made, made her body tingle. Lily tilted her head up ever so slightly, her mouth parting open in anticipation, his eyes started to close as he leaned closer, and-

"And what exactly is going on out here?" A voice drawled behind them that had Lily's heart freezing. She tilted her head to the side and saw Severus Snape standing coolly in the middle of the corridor.

"Let's go." Lily whispered and tugged James past the arguing Slytherins. As they passed, Lily could have sworn Severus turned and stared after them.

James and Lily did not stop running until they ended back at the entrance to the Headmaster's office. James hesitated and checked his watch. They had made it to the dungeons and back in just over an hour. "Lily, I-"

"Go." Lily sighed and waved him away. "Trust me, I can handle it from here. Just get going to wherever it is you need to be."

James beamed at Lily. "Thank you." He said tucking the map and the cloak away, then marched off. James only made it a couple of steps before he paused, turned on the spot, and jogged back to Lily. "I owe you one." His voice whispered in her ear, and as he pulled away Lily could feel the lightest touch of his lips on her cheek. Lily closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them, he was gone.

Clearing her throat, Lily turned around to face the gargoyle. " _Lemon Drop."_ The gargoyle sprung to life and stepped aside for Lily to report her findings to the Head Master.

* * *

Lily was up in the Headmaster's office for an hour and a half. Describing the mark to Dumbledore only took a few minutes. But it was discussions afterwards that took most of their time. Dumbledore moved with a purpose around his office, asking portraits to visit their counterparts and report what they saw, sending correspondences to other Order members, and pulling memories into his pensieve. Lily was not an audience member to Dumbledore's movements, she was an active participant, answering his questions and confirming accounts from the portraits. When Dumbledore finally sat down at his desk, Lily took her leave to go.

"Lily, thank you." Dumbledore said tiredly. "We have learned a great deal tonight."

Lily bowed her head. "You're welcome, Headmaster." She ducked out of the office without another word, but feeling immensely proud of herself. She felt like she was finally making a difference.

As Lily walked towards her dorm, she could _feel_ rather than hear the footsteps that were tailing her. Wishing James had left her with the invisibility cloak or the map, she quickened her stride. This time she could hear the footsteps echo off the walls as the person behind her accelerated into a jog. With a huff, Lily stomped her foot and abruptly turned around. "For Merlin's sake, what is it you want?"

Severus Snape stood frozen in place, his left hand reached out longingly towards Lily. "I just wanted to say I was sorry." He whispered.

"How dare you." Lily said, her hands fisting at her sides. So many conflicting thoughts were running through her head at the sight of him. He was her first connection to the wizarding world. Her appreciation for him would never fade. All those years of friendship could not be forgotten; he really was her _best_ friend. But then he had called her _mudblood_ and used that filthy curse on her just the day before. How dare he confront her like this, after all he had done to her.

"How dare me?" Snape's vulnerable face transformed into a snarl. "How dare you! You're the one who is running around with cowards, runaways, and werewolves!" Lily frowned, _who was he talking about?_ "They tried to _kill_ me tonight! And you call them your _friends_. Can't you see they're poison? I thought you could forgive me. That you would see I had no choice. That you would still love me, for everything I've done has been for you. But I know now that will never be true."

Lily could feel her heart breaking. When she looked at Severus, she saw the same little boy who was abused by his father, wearing the same look he had worn when protecting his mother. In that moment, Lily could forgive Severus for all he had done. Forgive, but not forget. "Can't you see, Sev?" Lily calling Severus by his old nickname caused Severus' throat to clench and his eyes to burn. "Can't you see that I will always have love for you?"

"How can you say that?" Severus accused Lily with a shaky arm, "How can you say that you have love for me when you go out and hang out with that _git_... _Potter!_ " Severus sputtered the name out, phlegm flying off his lips with such aggression as if saying James' name alone could bring about the apocalypse.

The wheels in Lily's head were turning quickly. Severus was associating her with Potter and the rest of the Marauders. One of which who Severus accused was a werewolf. There was a full moon out that night. James is an animagus. James also told Sirius to not do anything stupid. Lily was beginning to think Sirius had done something stupid indeed.

"I will always be grateful to you for introducing me to the magical world." Lily continued calmly. "You were my first true friend. You were there for me even when my sister deserted me. I love you like a mother loves their child. Even when children throw their tantrums and make their mistakes, their mother will still love them."

Anger burned through Severus' veins, causing his voice to come out in a slow methodic hiss. "Is that what I am doing? Throwing a tantrum?"

"Actions speak louder than words." Lily leveled back just as evenly.

"I came to you after I called you a mudblood. I apologized. I begged you to forgive me. I come to you now to warn you. To keep you safe. Do those actions mean nothing?" Severus tried his best to keep his words slow and drawn out, but he felt like Lily was slipping away from him and he could do nothing to stop it. Because of that his speech came out more rushed and haggard than he had intended. _How_ could she not see how _dangerous_ Potter was?

"Severus," Lily's voice caught in her throat, "They mean everything." Her voice came out in just a whisper but with a tonality that was _final_. Lily deliberately directed her gaze to his left arm, to the very spot where his skull tattoo initiating him into the Death Eaters was hidden under his sleeve. _How did she know?_ "You made your choice, and I have made mine. My love was not enough for you, Severus. Now we must walk our separate paths." Severus found himself lost for words, his lips gaping open like a fish out of water. Lily turned on her heel and walked away and Severus' heart tore apart, never to be repaired again.

* * *

James returned that night somewhere around 3 in the morning. His body was sore and bore multiple scratches and bites. It was nothing worse than usual, but it still wasn't pleasant. He longed to lay down on his bed, apply some dittany, and then fall into a deep sleep. Unfortunately for him, that was not to be. As soon as he stepped into the portrait hole James found Lily sitting expectantly in the armchair by the fire.

James could tell that she had been schooling her expression to be one of sternness. But the moment she noticed his shredded clothes and bleeding chest, her face melted into one of concern. "Come quick and sit down." Lily said urgently. She gently guided him to the armchair and helped him out of his ruined shirt.

"I have dittany upstairs." James said, attempting to push himself out of the chair to get it.

"Hush now, I've got it." Lily pointed her wand towards his room and said " _Accio dittany."_ A tinkling bottle wedged its way underneath James' door and zoomed into Lily's outstretched hand. She conjured a wet washcloth as well and started dabbing gently at the wounds before applying liberal amounts of dittany, smoothing his hair back and tutting as she went. James felt the whole thing quite relaxing and wished that there was a full moon more often.

"Alright, now out with it." Lily said in a very business-like way. Her waspish tone did not match the soothing circles Lily drew on his arm. "Which one of you is the werewolf."

James coughed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Lily looked up directly into his eyes. "You're an animagus because one of you four is a werewolf. I would have said it was Sirius, but since he knowingly tried to get Snape killed, I don't think he's the one."

"How did you know about that?" James was stunned. "It's true Sirius played a bit of a prank on Snape. He was lurking around trying to catch us so Sirius tried to lull him into the shrieking shack. It was a good thing I came late to knock Snape out of the way. He only got a few whacks from the Whomping Willow and scampered away, no harm done."

Lily frowned. "So is Sirius an animagus, too?"

James nodded. "He's a dog. Big black one."

Lily remembered Sirius' barking laugh and smiled despite herself. "And Peter?"

"He's a rat. Good thing he's so small and shifty, he's the only one that can press the knot on the whomping willow to get it to stop thrashing around and give us a chance to get inside."

Lily turned her head to the side to imagine Peter as a rat. It wasn't very hard to imagine with Peter's pinched face and large front teeth. "So that leaves Remus."

James sighed. "Yes, that leaves Remus. We call him _Moony_. Now you know why. But please don't go telling anyone. I expect nobody would trust him."

Lily looked affronted. "Why not? Remus is the most honest man I know. Very hard working, too."

"Well werewolves don't have the best reputation, do they." James said matter-of-factly. "Why when we found out, he thought that we ought to not talk to him and tried to get Dumbledore to kick him out of school. So in response we became animagus, to prove to him that we really were his friends. By taking on the form of animals, we can still be with him in his darkest moments with no consequences."

"Well I wouldn't say there were no consequences." Lily looked pointedly down at his bites. "But that was a very noble thing you and your friends did."

"Now wait a minute." James straightened up a little in his chair. "How is it that you found out one of us was a werewolf?"

Lily stood up to create some distance between her and James, but he just tugged her closer so that she was sitting on the armrest of his chair. "Severus found me after I left Dumbledore's office."

"That git, I thought he noticed us when we ran away!" James snarled. Suddenly his face softened and he reached out to cup her face and stroke her arm. "He didn't hurt you again, did he? I shouldn't have left you by yourself!"

"Hush James it was nothing like that." Lily soothed, taking his hand from her face and curling it into her lap. "It was a warning against you. He says you're not safe and that I am consorting with all the wrong people."

"Maybe he's right." James said softly. "Maybe it would be safer for you to not be Head Girl and hanging out with us Marauders. We do have a tendency to get into trouble."

Lily smiled down at him. "And that is exactly why I do hang out with you." She winked. "In all seriousness though, I felt like we really made a difference tonight. It was a huge discovery. And it wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. I think we make a pretty great team together, don't you?"

James' smile was as wide as it was bright. Lily felt that tug again, the same one she felt back in the dungeons. Her eyes locked with James' and she felt herself leaning closer into his chest, one hand reaching up to cup his face.

"Lily," he said so softly and so close that the breath of his words tickled her lips. Lily could do nothing more than moan in response. She felt his hand tighten at her side and the other slide through her hair. "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Lily felt her stomach flip. There was no hesitation. "Yes, yes I'll go with you."

James' eyes sparkled and Lily giggled. He was still holding her tight and she was still cupping his face, her thumb gliding across his cheekbone. "Good." He said, and he gently tipped her chin down to plant the sweetest of kisses on her forehead.

Lily sighed in contentment. She lingered in that position for just a moment longer before stretching up to go to bed. James silently followed and with a final shared look from their respective doorways, each of them gently closed their doors and fell asleep.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade**

* * *

"James." James Potter could practically envision Lily Evans' almond shaped emerald eyes narrow as she hissed his name- low, sultry, breathless… "JAMES!"

A jet of green light shot through the pitch darkness. James dropped with a grunt and rolled aside, the curse striking where James had been standing just the moment before. He wished that he could at least illuminate the atrium with his wand but he could not afford to give away his position. From the ground, James shot several curses of his own before sliding back in the direction of Lily's voice. More flashes of green light struck the spot that James had once been.

A hand reached out and gripped his robes. The faint scent of strawberries was the only thing that kept James from stupefying the person who had latched desperately onto him. "Lily," he breathed quietly so that their attackers could not hear them.

"James," she responded, his name coming out as a relieved sigh. "I've found the way out! We need to draw the Death Eaters over to the south side of the atrium and head out the west entrance. Once outside I can summon the portkey that will take us to our rendezvous point."

James plucked Lily's hands from his robes to squeeze it reassuringly. They couldn't afford to talk too much in fear that the Death Eaters locate their hiding spot. He reached into his pocket and felt around until his hand closed around a cluster of tiny balls. "Get ready to sprint." James whispered before he chucked the cluster towards the south end of the atrium. "Go!"

An explosion sounded across the lobby floor, illuminating the dozen Death Eaters prowling about the perimeter with their skull-like masks and pitch black robes. James panicked as their location was revealed to the group, but then he noticed two curious things. One was that though he could clearly feel Lily's hand within his own, he could not see her in front of him. The other was that even though he was not moving, he could clearly see him and Lily sprinting off towards the north end of the atrium. Before James could so much as react, Lily was tugging him out the door as the Death Eaters were chasing after their doubles.

"Lily, you are brilliant, you know tha-?" James laughed in disbelief, but his words were choked off as he felt a twinge from his naval pull him away from the atrium.

As soon as the world stopped spinning, James and Lily were abruptly torn apart. "Oh thank heavens you are safe!" McGonagall was crying with relief as she took Lily by the shoulders and led her towards the kitchen table where a giant slab of chocolate sat. Dumbledore did the same with James, but led him into the sitting room where Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat waiting.

"James!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she leapt up from the couch and embraced her only son. Mr. Potter was quick to follow.

James blushed but accepted their love without complaint. From over his mother's shoulder he caught Lily's eye. She was staring at him with a strange emotion that glistened in those green depths. Mrs. Potter looked up at that moment and caught James' line of sight.

"Lily," Mrs. Potter said softly. Lily blinked. "Lily, please, come here."

Lily slowly pushed herself away from the table and walked towards the Potters in the sitting room. As soon as she was within reach, Mrs. Potter immediately tucked her under her arm and pulled her husband and son into a bone crushing embrace.

"Lily, you are brilliant."

"Lily, you are clever."

"Lily, you are wonderful."

Lily's eyes watered as each member of the Potter family praised her. It seemed she hadn't seen her own family in so long. She missed her parents and her sister.

A slight cough from the doorway redirected the group's attention to Professor Dumbledore. "Ah, love, the greatest of all magic! But I fear I must borrow James and Lily for just a moment."

Mrs. Potter dropped kisses onto both Lily and James' foreheads before releasing them to Dumbledore. "James, we will see you soon. And Lily, keep an eye out for one of our owls." James waved goodbye as Lily smiled shyly up at the Potters.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans," the Hogwarts Headmaster greeted his two Heads as he lead them into a study. "I have a portkey ready to return you to your Head dorms, but before you go, let me first congratulate you on a most successful mission. I've noticed you have found the map?"

"They're after Giants!" James said incredulously. Lily, who did not know giants existed until a few hours ago, nodded and pulled out a rolled up scroll from her knapsack.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed and he hummed in contemplation as he unrolled the map. "I see. Right you are. Lucky for us, giants do not readily trust humans. To approach them and win their alliance takes patience and respect. Trust me when I say that what you've discovered will save many lives. Now if you could please tell me the events of your scouting mission, I would very much like to hear about your accomplishments."

James and Lily looked at each other, their hands reaching to clasp one another in support. They returned to their dorms an hour later, drained yet grateful for returning safe. Together they climbed up the steps that lead to their individual rooms where Lily would veer right and James left. Instead, the two paused and looked at one another. The next moment, James was led into Lily's room where they methodically changed out of their robes and climbed into bed. After they had arranged themselves under the covers, James stretched out his arm, Lily tucked herself into his side, and James went to stroke her back comfortingly.

Two hours later, Lily woke up screaming. James whispered into her ear and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

One hour after that, James woke up hyperventilating in a cold sweat. Lily pressed her palm against his chest and ran her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep.

It was a ritual they had established after their first gruesome Order mission. 3 people died that night. Ever since then, whenever they completed a mission for the Order, they spent the following night together, supporting one another.

The following morning, Lily woke up to an empty bed. That wasn't unusual. James liked to wake up early to work out. It also gave Lily the privacy she needed to recollect her thoughts from the previous evening and compose herself for that day. She slipped out from her covers and completed her morning stretches before walking down to the Great Hall to meet her friends for breakfast.

There was excitement buzzing in the Great Hall that morning. The front entrance doors were wide open, letting a fresh breeze whip across the House tables. Professor McGonagall manned the front entrance with a list Lily compiled of all the students who turned in Hogsmeade permission forms. The Great Hall itself was decorated with giant pumpkins, flying bats, and the orange and black streamers the Prefects set up the morning before.

"Please return by 7:00 tonight for the Halloween Feast." Lily could hear McGonagall tell the students that wanted an early start in Hogsmeade. Lily felt the butterflies in her stomach at the mention of a day in Hogsmeade with a certain person.

Dorcas smiled knowingly at Lily. "Are you really wearing that to Hogsmeade today?"

Lily looked down at her outfit: jeans, boots, jumper, scarf and earmuffs. "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"You look so conservative. Show a little skin!" Dorcas teased while pulling at her scarf.

Lily gripped it tightly to her chest. "No! I don't want to show any skin at all! It's cold outside!"

"Then at least put your hair down." Mary fingered Lily's ponytail disdainfully. "Your hair is so beautiful when it's down."

Lily swatted Mary's hand away. "It's windy out, I don't want it blowing in my face."

Marlene teased, "Well I guess you'll just have to walk around with a pucker face all day so James actually knows you're interested in him."

"Oh come off it." Lily started spreading jam on her toast a little too forcefully.

"Relax." Dorcas said, reaching out to pat Lily's arm. "You're going to have a great time today."

"And if you don't, just leave and find us!" Marlene reassured.

Lily took a bite of her toast and looked around the Great Hall. She choked as she saw Amos Diggory stand up from the Hufflepuff table and walk straight towards her. Lily looked alarmingly at her friends in a silent plea for help.

"Lily," Amos said a moment later. "Are you ready to go?"

Lily visibly deflated. In all the failed attempts Amos had in asking her to Hogsmeade, Lily never answered yes, though she never answered no either.

"Amos, can't you see she's eating? Give her some space!" Marlene cut in.

Amos blushed and tripped backwards. "Oh, right, sorry Lily."

Lily swallowed her toast and faced Amos straight on. "Listen, Amos. I'm sorry I never answered your question, we always got interrupted, but I was never intending to go to Hogsmeade with you."

Amos started stuttering in embarrassment, "R-really? N-never thought to- why not? A-are you going with s-someone else?"

Lily sighed, Amos looked quite pitiful standing there. It didn't help that they were drawing attention from the nearby tables. Even the marauders were staring, James especially. "It doesn't matter if I am going with someone or not, Amos. What matters is that I am not going with you." Lily winced, that didn't sound quite the way she intended. "What I mean to say Amos is that I don't think of you that way to want to go to Hogsmeade with you." Lily bit her lip, she should probably stop talking at this point. She was only digging a deeper hole.

Amos frowned. "Alright then." With a resigned sigh, Amos turned and walked away.

"But if you ever want to take me, Amos, I would say yes!" Marlene called after him. That seemed to lift his spirits as he straightened a little more when he walked. The girls flashed incredulous looks in Marlene's direction. "What? He's fit! I'd take it."

Lily giggled and turned back to her breakfast. She was very aware of James staring down the table at her. He was making it very hard for her to swallow. After a few agonizing bites, James stood up and approached Lily.

"I come in peace." James said once he was standing behind her, lifting his hands in the air. "Please don't turn me away like you did Diggory."

"Shut up and sit down." Lily hissed at him in embarrassment. Others were beginning to look, including a scowling Amos Diggory.

James smirked and sat down next to Lily. "So when you told Amos you weren't going to Hogsmeade with him because _you didn't think of him that way_ , does that mean you think of _me_ that way?"

Lily's blush stretched across her face and neck. "I wouldn't be so confident."

James' smile widened. "I know for a fact that you enjoy confidence. That was why you were never interested in Amos."

"And you think I'm interested in you." Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I know you are." James brought his face closer to Lily's so that the girls around them couldn't hear. "It's just convincing you of it that's the problem."

"So that's your goal today? To convince me that I fancy you?" Lily asked skeptically.

"No, not at all." James said. "I will not convince you. You're going to need to do that yourself."

"Hm." Lily said. Her heart was racing with excitement. She reached forward and drained her glass to mask her feelings.

"Shall we?" James asked once Lily put her glass down. Lily nodded and linked her arm with James.

"Have fun," Mary called after them.

"Make good choices!" Dorcas shouted.

* * *

James could feel Lily shaking at his side as they made their way past the Hogwarts gates. "Don't tell me you're cold."

Lily blushed up at James. "Just nervous."

"How can you be nervous after everything that we've done together?" James laughed out loud.

Lily nudged him playfully with her hip. "Don't laugh, whenever we're together there are a lot more _distractions_ we need to be worried about."

"Distractions, eh?" James paused as they neared the town. He bent down close to Lily and said, "I can give you distractions."

Lily's heart skipped a beat. But it wasn't what Lily was expecting, for James just grabbed her hand and pulled her down the walking path towards town. Being Halloween, Hogsmeade was decorated in all kinds of decorations from enlarged jack-o-lanterns to cobwebs dripping with real spiders. With so much to look at, Lily's nerves calmed down and soon she was gripping James' arm in delight.

Together they took a lap around the town, peeking in shop windows and munching on Madame Camilla's Crunchy Popcorn. Once they rounded back to the fountain that marked the entrance to town James asked, "So Lily, what would you like to do next?"

"Hm," Lily thought, twirling in a circle with her arms opened wide as the leaves fell around her. "I don't mind what we do, as long as it's not Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop."

Both James and Lily paused to gag.

James turned to survey the town when he noticed an unusual group of people heading towards The Three Broomsticks. Lily hopped down from the fountain and stood by his side. "Hey isn't that Rookwood? I thought he graduated a few years ago. What is he doing here? And with those Slytherins?" Lily asked.

"How do you feel about getting a butterbeer?" James asked, still eyeing the group entering the pub.

"Let's go." Lily said. She took James' offered hand and took off towards the pub.

The pub inside was crowded and not a table was empty. James and Lily squeezed their way to the bar. As James ordered their drinks, Lily scanned the tables. A table at the far end of the bar had six Hogwarts students removing their cloaks. The wizard that was with them removed his cloak to reveal a vibrant colored vest and festive orange robes. When the wizard looked in her direction, she recognized him immediately to be Rookwood. His long black hair was greased into a ponytail and his dark facial hair was styled into a pointed goatee. Lily curled her lip, they were too far away to eavesdrop

"It looks like Rookwood is pretty well off. Look at his robes!" Lily exclaimed once James turned around with both Butterbeers in hand. Indeed Rookwood was very well dressed with shiny dress shoes to match his bright robes. "He must work for the ministry if he has the gold to afford that."

"Or he has a rich family." James countered, scowling into his drink.

Lily sipped from her glass. The table they were spying on all leaned their heads in closely together. "Listen, I've got to use the loo. Can you hold this for a minute?" Lily handed James her barely touched butterbeer and walked towards the bathroom. As she passed, she inconspicuously slowed down to catch some of their conversation.

"-has Dumbledore had his army patrolling the castle?" Muttered Rookwood.

"No, just his annoying Heads." Said a Slytherin Lily did not recognize.

"Good because we have something planned for winter hols." At this, Rookwood lifted his head up to look around and Lily quickly hurried into the bathroom.

Lily's heart was racing fast. _What were they going to do during winter hols? Who was planning it? Why did it matter who was patrolling the castle? And who exactly does he think Dumbledore's army is?_ Lily counted silently to 100 before exiting the loo. Lily could not eavesdrop as she swept by Rookwood's table on the way out for they were laughing boisterously at something one of them had said.

James handed Lily her butterbeer back and she finished it quickly. "I think we've heard enough, James. Let's get out of here." Lily placed her empty glass on the counter and headed out the door. James meanwhile looked wistfully at his half-full drink and hastily gulped the rest of it down to follow Lily outside.

She lead him out past the town to where a twisted path lead up to the Shrieking Shack. Together they sat on a log and looked up at the foreboding shack. "So what did you hear?" James asked.

Lily didn't answer right away. "Do you really think Rookwood works for the ministry?" Lily asked eventually.

James shrugged. "Wherever he works, he is obviously here trying to get information. And he's close enough to those Slytherins to get some answers."

Lily bit her lip. "You're right, he was asking questions. He wanted to know if Dumbledore's army was patrolling the castle because he has something planned for winter hols. Do you reckon it could be dangerous for muggleborns to leave Hogwarts this winter holiday?" Lily asked.

James was quiet for a minute. "I think we should let Dumbledore know what we heard and let him make that decision." James then turned to look at Lily directly. "But I do know it will be dangerous for you. Voldemort knows that _you're_ working with Dumbledore. If he wants more information, all he has to do is get ahold of you while you're on break. He would never try anything while you're here at Hogwarts."

Lily's stomach shifted uneasily. "I have to see my family though. I've missed them so much."

"I don't know Lily. Maybe you should stay with me and my family instead." James said cautiously.

Lily smiled sweetly at James. "That's wonderful of you to offer, but I have to see my family, too."

"Then let me go with you." James insisted.

Lily laughed. "We still have another month til hols. Let's see how it goes and then decide."

"I'm not changing my mind." James said stubbornly.

Lily giggled and grabbed his hand. "Right, well I would like to visit Honeydukes before we go back to the castle. Will you walk me there?"

"I'll do one better." James smirked mischievously and hoisted Lily onto his back despite her shrieks. "Onward!" He cried and galloped towards the candy shop.

* * *

"It's almost 7:00, we should probably head back inside." Lily and James walked back up to the castle hand in hand.

"Lily," James said and abruptly stopped walking. Lily turned questioningly towards James. Slowly, as if he was waiting for her to protest, he pulled both her hands forward so that they rested on his shoulders. His own hands then dropped to her waist. "I want to say this before we go inside. I was really looking forward to spending today with you, Lily, and you didn't let me down. I had a wonderful day with you today. One of my best yet, actually."

Lily was clutching desperately to his broad shoulders as her knees were so weak, she was unsure that her legs could support her weight. "I did, too." Lily said, her voice coming out much breathier than she intended.

James had pulled out the band that tied her hair back and admired the way the wind lifted her red locks into the air. One hand cupped her face, his thumb stroking her jawline and occasionally her lips. The other pressed against her lower back in a soothing circling motion. "Seeing as we are heads, it would be wise for us to not be late for the Halloween Feast."

Lily closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into James' palm. At this moment she didn't care much about the Halloween Feast-she was very reluctant to move. Her day had been so perfect, this moment was so perfect, she did not want it to end. Lily's eyes flickered back to James. In the small amount of time that Lily had closed her eyes, James' face had inched closer. His eyes were locked on her lips. Lily's breathing became fast and shallow. Her mouth parted in anticipation.

"Remember what I said before?" James whispered. Both of his hands now were in her hair. Lily was finding it very hard to speak and only managed a whimper. She could feel James smile. "I can't convince you of your feelings, Lily. This is where I draw the line." Lily abruptly looked up, this is not where she thought their conversation would be heading. "Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" James continued, "I was trying to convince you then. Obviously that did not turn out well. So now it's your turn. When you're ready, show me. Until then, I'll be here."

James paused, searching her eyes. Lily could see the hope shining in his eyes, hoping that she would make the leap and close the distance between them. Lily really wanted to, but she was crippled by fear. Fear of what? She could not say. When nothing happened, James dropped his hands and took a step back with a sigh.

"James, wait!" Lily cried out. She tugged on his arm and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. "I really had a great time today. I guess I'm just not ready yet. I need more time."

James chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lily's waist to lead her inside. "I'm not going anywhere, Lily. You're worth waiting for."

* * *

James and Lily sat separately for the Halloween Feast. Lily was nervous her face would never return to its normal pale color after the interrogation her friends gave her. After the feast, the Marauders followed James and Lily up to their shared dorm. Once inside, James pulled the snitch from out of his pocket, absentmindedly letting the snitch flutter around and then snatching it back as he continued to carry on the conversation with his friends. Lily did her best trying to ignore the whole lot. Really, talking about Quidditch and the like didn't interest her at all.

 _Flutter. Flutter. Snatch. Flutter. Flutter._ Really, now! Lily had read the same line in her book at least 4 times over. She lowered the book slightly to peer at James and his friends over the cover. They were so wrapped up in their debate between the Harpies and Puddlemore that they had completely forgotten Lily was in the room. Lily smirked and watched James' movement carefully.

"So what if the Harpies captain is a two time Quidditch World Cup holder. Puddlemore has an unbeatable defense." James argued confidently, still letting the snitch flit away before snatching it back. He tossed it away again. "They've been undefeated for the past tw- hey!"

James froze mid-leap as he really took stock of the situation. One second he was catching his snitch and the next Lily was twirling the snitch between her fingers. "Constant vigilance, Potter." Lily imitated their friend from the Order. James stared at her dumbfoundedly.

"Bloody hell." Sirius breathed. "Why haven't you joined the Quidditch team?"

"Even Sirius can't steal the snitch away from James." Peter piped up.

Remus smiled over at Lily and James who was just now sinking back to the floor.

Lily yawned and stood up from the couch. "The sport bores me." She said nonchalantly, tossing Remus a wink. She flicked the snitch towards James who just barely managed to catch it.

"More like she can't ride a broom." Remus snorted as Lily opened up the door to her room.

Instead of blowing up in a typical Lily rage, she turned around and smiled at the group before closing the door behind her.

James leaned back into the back of the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "Wow. Did that really just happen? Wow."


	7. Investigation

**Chapter 7: Investigation**

* * *

Lily could tell by the empty chair that had been saved between Mary and Dorcas inside the Transfiguration classroom that her friends were not satisfied with her vague re-telling of her date with James the night before. Marlene, who was hovering just inside the door, took Lily by the arm and steered her to the table. "Lily, we want the whole story." Marlene spoke sternly while planting Lily firmly in her seat.

"And in excruciating detail." Dorcas crossed her arms and huffed. The boy in question was just a few tables ahead, his body shaking in laughter as Sirius charmed a Hufflepuff's bag to scurry away every time the boy reached under his chair for his books. Unwittingly, Lily's lips twitched in a small smile.

Just as Mary leaned in with a skeptical look, everyone's backs straightened at the sound of the door snapping open and Professor McGonagall calling the class to order. Professor McGonagall strode down the center aisle, her wand swishing as she laid the Hufflepuff's bag to rest and with an extra curious flick of her wand, transfigured Sirius Black's nose into the snout of a pig.

"Today's lesson," Professor McGonagall began with a terse voice punctuated by the clip of her shoes, "Will be transfiguring human appendages. We'll begin by using the _narecenseri_ incantation for the nose. Nonverbally, of course. You may begin."

"Alright, out with it." Marlene waved her wand at Lily as the class divided into pairs.

With a deep breath, Lily breezed through the events of that day, mentioning how they followed the Slytherins into the Three Broomsticks and James ending the date by leaving it up to Lily to make the first move. She winced at the end of her story and waited for her friends to poke fun at not following through with the kiss.

"Smart man." Dorcas hummed appreciatively.

"Figures you two would scout for clues instead of actually enjoying your date." Marlene scoffed. "How romantic."

Her friend's nonchalance took the wind out of her and she gave a halfhearted attempt in transfiguring Mary's nose. "Well I didn't see you doing anything romantic!" Lily grumbled.

Dorcas fell suspiciously silent and Mary, her nose slightly pinker and rounder, sniggered while Marlene's face glowed with self satisfaction. "Well of course you didn't _see_ us. We didn't make it past the greenhouses!"

Lily gaped like a codfish as she flashbacked to Marlene shouting across the Great Hall to Amos Diggory that he could take her out anytime. Apparently he did that very day. After getting over the shock, Lily fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. It was contagious for soon all four girls were doubled over with laughter.

"5 points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted their laughing. Lily froze and looked over to where Professor McGonagall stood disapprovingly over the Marauders. The girls gave a collective sigh of relief after realizing their professor had not taken 5 points away on their account.

"Minnie, how could you!" James Potter had quite the nerve calling her by that name. It was quite clear, however, why he was upset, for Peter Pettigrew's head was a brilliantly colored tucan. James Potter thought that he should be rewarded for his transfiguration, not punished. A couple Slytherins, Snape included, snickered at James' misfortune.

"I said just the nose, Potter." McGonagall reiterated, but as she walked away Lily could find the barest hint of a smile. That smile was short lived however as McGonagall's gaze landed on Mary, whose nose was only faintly pink in color with barely perceptible slits for nostrils. "That will be practice for you then, I think." Professor McGonagall said to Lily.

Lily could hear the Marauders sniggering this time from behind McGonagall's back and she slumped back in her seat. "Don't worry about it, Lily." Mary had said, her voice slightly nasally. She picked up her wand and transfigured her nose back to normal. "Ask James for help, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to tutor you."

Lily scowled.

* * *

"Off again?" Remus speculated from his seat in the Great Hall. Both Sirius and James were shoveling food into their mouths as quickly as possible. "I thought Quidditch practice didn't start until later?" Remus, on account of his "furry little problem" rapidly approaching, had been missing Sirius and James at meals to take one of Madame Pomfrey's potions that would ease his transition.

James nodded in reply, which in turn caused him to choke on his potatoes. He managed to say between large hacking coughs, "Following-" _cough_ "Slytherins-" _cough_ "dungeons."

Sirius patted James roughly on the back. "I've got the map, James has his cloak, and Petey here is going to keep a look out for us."

Peter Pettigrew beamed down at his full plate, his beady eyes already swallowing the mountain of treacle tart in front of him. "Tha's right!" He tore his eyes away from his dessert at the mention of his name, eager to be a part of the plan. "I've got Sirius' mirror here to tip them off in case the rest of Avery's cronies decide to leave the hall."

Remus sighed, "You've been up to this all week, haven't you?"

James, who had just recovered thanks to a long gulp of pumpkin juice, smiled winningly at Remus. "Don't worry, we won't let it interfere with helping you with your _furry little problem_."

Remus shrugged. "I was never concerned about that. But I am concerned about you being late for your Quidditch practice. Avery just left his table and you have practice in an hour."

Both Sirius and James leapt to their feet and scrambled out of the hall. Peter sighed happily, rested his chin on one hand and lazily watched the goings-on at the Slytherin table while absentmindedly scooping spoonfuls of treacle tart into his mouth.

* * *

"Just how long are we going to be hanging around outside their common room?" Sirius whined as he and James huddled underneath the invisibility cloak in the drafty dungeon corridor.

"Until someone comes by so we can sneak in." James hissed back. He glared down at Avery's name on the Marauders Map, lounging just on the other side of the dungeon wall, willing it to open so they could sneak inside and hear what the Slytherins were conspiring about. After spotting Rookwood in Hogsmeade while James was on his date with Lily, James made it his job to figure out just what kind of information Rookwood was trying to glean from the Slytherins. The best way he could think of was to sneak into their dormitory to hear what they said behind closed doors.

Sirius shifted restlessly behind him. James sighed in defeat. Sirius did have a point; if they did somehow manage to sneak inside the Slytherin common room, they would not be able to stay long or risk missing Quidditch practice. Sirius, not having sensed James' change in thinking, continued to pout. "I don't understand why you and Lily seem to have all the fun. You two get all the action. While whenever I'm around we're just squatting in corners."

"Funny, because I'm sure Lily would argue the opposite." James said and smiled at a memory of Lily pouting just like Sirius was now. "But you're prolly right. C'mon, let's head down to the pitch. We'll be early enough that we can play a little one-on-one before everyone arrives."

The sound of rock grinding against rock had the boys ducking back into the corner. The dungeon wall across from James and Sirius slid back and two 4th year students emerged from their common room. With a quick glance at each other the boys decided unanimously to leap into action. With agility that only years of flying on a broom could grace them with, James and Sirius dived towards the now closing door and somersaulted into the Slytherin common room.

For a split moment, Sirius was free of the invisibility cloak. Any Slytherins looking in the direction of the wall would have been able to see a wide-eyed Sirius pressed up against the wall behind a spindly fern and then disappearing underneath a swish of invisible fabric. Fortunately for them, the attention of the Slytherins in the common room was not focused on the wall, but instead on the overbearing 7th year sitting in a high backed arm chair by the grated fire.

"Shut up about what your father says, we all know your father is a suck up, MacNair." The boy in the chair sneered, his bushy eyebrows cast flickering shadows over his eyes that made him appear quite unstable.

Next to James, Sirius straightened best he could underneath the shared cloak and inched forward to stroll around the room. James rolled his eyes. Sirius loved the freedom the cloak granted them and could never stay in one spot too long, not while he was able to roam without anyone watching. James carefully mirrored Sirius' movements and together they circled the group sitting in front of the fire.

The boy named MacNair stood scowling at the one in the chair. "Well as I see it Avery your father was a filthy blood traitor for marrying a muggle, which makes you nothing more than a half-blood, no matter how much your father pays the ministry to think otherwise."

Avery with his bushy eyebrows launched out of the chair with a fist raised high ready to strike MacNair. Sirius and James exchanged looks of excitement. "How dare you-" The boy ground out and the circle of Slytherins pressed closer together in anticipation. James and Sirius positioned themselves just outside the circle behind Avery to get a good view of MacNair.

"Go on, hit me." Egged MacNair whose fists were now raised. "Just see what happens when you attack me. If you're lucky to even land a hit, your father will be dragged off to Azkaban faster than you say 'Hogwarts.' Come on now, let me see it."

There was a tense moment when no one moved or spoke, but then what sounded like sniffling broke the silence. Was Avery crying? Other people seemed to notice it too as their heads turned to identify the sound. Even the people who were standing just in front of them were turning their heads.

James froze and he felt Sirius stiffen next to him as well. The sniffing was coming from something much closer than Avery. And the other Slytherins noticed as well for their heads had turned to look in James and Sirius' direction.

"Psst! Psst!" The sound came again. The sound was coming directly from James' shoe.

"Peter!" James mouthed to Sirius.

Before the two boys could even attempt to make a dash for the dungeon wall, Peter's voice rang loud and clear from the mirror tucked away in James' shoe. "Oi! Get out! They're coming!"

Several things happened all at once; some Slytherins took Peter's voice to be a warning and dashed away to their rooms, others rushed to the dungeon wall posed to attack as if an intruder would appear, but MacNair stared curiously at the spot that James and Sirius silently stood. MacNair rocked his head from side to side, his neck cracking louder than someone apparating. He cracked the knuckles of his left hand and then his right. Then he took one, two, three menacing steps forward. Avery quickly dived away from MacNair's path, whose momentum gathered into something of a gallop. In a panic, Sirius' hands grabbed ahold of James' robes to push him out of MacNair's way. James, unlike Sirius, hadn't momentarily forgotten he was a wizard and performed the first spell that came to mind. MacNair's head shrunk to the size of a snitch, ears elongating into big hoops, whiskers sprouting from his nose. His arms and legs shrank into his robes until they simply collapsed in a heap onto the floor and out came a squeaky mouse.

The Slytherins all turned their heads towards the squeaking rodent just as the wall slid open to admit more students coming back from dinner. James and Sirius seized their opportunity and dashed through the wall once more, hurrying up the corridor to put as much distance between them and the whole of Slytherin.

"Well that may have been about the most brilliant bit of magic you've ever done, mate!" Sirius said excitedly while pulling the cloak off and slapping James on the back. "Too bad no one will believe us." James and Sirius laughed all the way down to the pitch.

* * *

Later that evening at the Order meeting, Lily and James sat in the Headmaster's crowded office to hear about their latest mission. "And so we must send out two of our own to sweep the neighborhood for any dark magic and establish protective enchantments before these Hogwarts students leave for holiday." Dumbledore continued in their Order meeting.

James looked over at Lily. She joined the Order for this very reason; to protect muggle-born students at home. "When?" James asked from the back of the room. Lily turned her head to look at James with a small smile, silently offering to go with him if he were to volunteer. After all, they made a great team together.

Dumbledore sighed and looked James square in the eye. "The full moon this Friday evening."

Lily's small smile immediately disappeared. She watched James' brow furrow as he was torn between his loyalty to his friends, and more importantly Remus, and his duty to protect the magical community from Voldemort. Not to mention he had a Quidditch match the following morning. If prancing around the school grounds wasn't enough, going on a mission that evening would definitely over do it. "I'll go." Lily volunteered quietly and winced as she saw James bow his head in frustration.

"I'll go, too." Frank Longbottom spoke up from the other end of the room. Frank and Lily nodded at each other in acceptance.

"Alright, Mr. Longbottom, Ms Evans, may I please have a quick word with you about the details? For everyone else, our meeting has adjourned. Enjoy your evening." Dumbledore bowed his head in dismissal before beckoning Frank and Lily to his desk. James exited the Headmaster's office and waited next to the gargoyle for Lily to come out.

As soon as he heard her footsteps echo off of the stairwell he jumped away from the wall and looked imploringly at Lily. She was having none of that though. Instead of making eye contact with James, she turned to face Frank and gave him a hug. "Keep Alice safe for me." She whispered to Frank before walking away.

"Lily," James started but Lily shook her head.

"No, James, I am not hearing any of it." Lily said stubbornly, chin pointed high as she marched off towards the dorm. "Don't you dare second guess your loyalties with your friends. They need you James. Your team needs you. We can handle everything on our own."

James kept his eyes down as he followed Lily through the portrait hole and into their common room. Very quietly he said, "I just don't want anything to happen to you. I'd rather be there to make sure you're safe."

Lily sighed, her chin dropping as she turned to face James. Her green eyes were no longer hard and stubborn, but soft. "Frank knows what he's doing. He's a trained auror. I'll be safe." With a knowing grin Lily took a step towards James and said softly, "And you will see me at your game on Saturday."

James' eyes shot up. "You will? You'll come to the game?"

Lily smiled and nodded shyly. "Good night, James."

Beaming, James stared after Lily as she entered her bedroom. "Good night, Lily."

Friday night rolled around and James' insecurities about leaving Lily with Frank still did not ebb away. He tried to make Lily understand in the spare moments that they had between classes and on rounds, but Lily was hearing nothing of it. She was adamant that he stay behind and keep a close eye on his friends. But the idea that Lily was out there with someone other than him made James especially queasy. Soon it was time for Lily to meet Frank in Dumbledore's office and James walked her to the door.

Lily looked up at James as she was about to step through the portrait hole and froze. "James." She said, her Head Girl voice steeling her tone. James tried to raise his eyebrows innocently. Lily shook her head. "I know that look. Do not wait up for me. You will see me at the game tomorrow." And without another glance she stepped out of the portrait hole and away from him.

Several hours later, James was being helped back up to his dorms with a beaten Sirius under his arm. "Blimey Prongs, you were really out of it tonight. Everything okay?"

James grunted as Sirius shouldered his weight to make it up the stairs to his bed. "Not that way, Sirius." James protested as Sirius led him towards his room. Sirius looked at him questioningly. "Take me to Lily's room, please."

"Uh, Prongsie, wouldn't she be upset about you storming into her room bloody and bruised in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked matter-of-factly.

James shook his head. "She's not here, mate."

Sirius gave James a strange look. "That's not creepy or anything."

"Listen Padfoot, she's _away_." James emphasized signifying that he was speaking about the Order. "I just want to make sure she got back safe."

"By camping out in her bed and getting blood all over her sheets?"

"That's why you're here to patch me up." James smiled winningly at his best friend. Sirius rolled his eyes but helped James clean himself up and lay down in Lily's bed, muttering "this is so wrong, mate" several times.

The next morning, James woke up to an empty bed in a foreign room. Automatically, his brain thought of a million and one worst-case scenarios for where Lily was at the moment and his heart sank into his stomach. However he could only let himself dwell over the fact that she was still gone for just a moment longer before he forced himself out of bed and pulled on his Quidditch gear. The walk down to the Entrance Hall was unusually quiet as James wrestled with his thoughts, to keep a rational head even though Lily had not returned the night before. He had to worry about Quidditch and only Quidditch.

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause the moment James entered the hall. Despite all of the attention directed at him, James felt terribly alone. His eyes immediately landed on his two friends at the end of the Gryffindor table. Peter was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to look up, but Sirius did. Sirius raised his eyebrows in question and James shook his head. That was all that would be said on the subject for the rest of the morning.

The game against Huffelpuff was a messy one. James was surprised that his team managed to keep the lead due to all of his missed drops and failed plays. The Gryffindor fans were becoming restless in the stands, shouting his name from every which angle. He wearily lifted his head up after a missed toss and his eyes connected with steely green. _She_ was glaring at him, as usual, and James thought it was the most beautiful glare in the world. For in Lily's eyes was a determination and a willingness for James to not only finish the game, but to win it as well.

With a whoop and a cheeky grin in Lily's direction, he sailed up into the air and pulled a play together. With 10 goals and a caught snitch later, Gryffindor had won the game and the fans swarmed the pitch. James remained aloft in the air, circling the crowd despite the cheers looking for that fiery redhead that pulled him together. Within a few minutes James spotted a red head walking in the opposite direction of the fans and quickly flew after her.

Lily pulled her jacket closer to her body as she braved the chilliness of the air. Unexpectedly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Still slightly on edge from her mission, Lily swung around with her wand out to face whoever dared touch her. But there was nothing. Lily raised an eyebrow and lowered her wand. When she turned back around, there was James standing in front of her. She let out a surprised little squeak before rushing into his open arms. James always gave the _best_ hugs.

"Congratulations," Lily said softly, breathing in the scent of leather and wind that was purely James.

"You're alive," James breathed in response. Whether it was a sob or a choke, James wasn't sure which, but Lily buried her head against his neck. "How are you?" He asked quietly, dipping his head so that he could look Lily in the eye.

With a deep sigh and a soft smile, Lily's gaze met his steadfast one. "I'm good." She said confidently. "Everything went fine. I just wanted to be sure that everything would be safe for when they returned."

James smiled warmly down at Lily, imagining her fretting around the neighborhood making sure she could cast as many protective charms as possible. "You were brave."

"So were you, for letting me go." Lily and James stood there staring at each other for who knows how long. The moment was broken too soon when a group of 6th year Gryffindors shouted to James on their way back to the castle. "Hey James! See you at the party!"

James turned away from Lily and waved while groaning. "I guess I should go, then." James looked back at Lily and Lily could tell that if she said that she would rather keep James to herself that night, then he wouldn't hesitate to comply.

"No." Lily said in answer to the question in his eyes. "No, you go have fun. You owe it to your team. I need to unwind."

James knew that she would not be able to sleep without him there that night. He understood and bowed down to kiss her forehead. "I will see you later." WIth that he kicked off the ground with his broom and returned to the locker rooms to change.


	8. Disastrous Dinner Date

**Chapter 8: Disastrous Dinner Date**

* * *

The sobbing and screaming was impossible to ignore. It was not the sob or scream of someone who had broken a bone or someone who had ended a relationship, but someone who knew that death _was_ coming. That death was inevitable. It practically shoved a fist into your chest and tore at your heartstrings. It went against everything James believed in to ignore it and push forward, because to head back meant his death, too. He reached his hand out to tug at Lily's as a way to not only pull her forward but to receive some kind of comfort or reassurance in her touch. The fear that gripped James when he grasped only air was worse than any sobbing or screaming someone an inch from death could emote.

Feeling the ice trickle down his spine, he pivoted on the spot and searched for Lily. _Of course! She's heading towards the screamer._ James would not allow his awe at Lily's pure character take over and simply let the fear drive him. That fear, not awe, would save them. He sprinted forward, wishing that he had a broom of some sort he could fly on. He could clearly see the tower of icy water that would soon be descending on them as it was channeled down the city street. It was monstrous and made James swallow nervously. But he couldn't think about that, or how the water would crush him and slowly drown him. Even worse, he would watch the same happen to Lily. See her lifeless form floating amongst crushed cars and various debris in the chilly depths. That image propelled him even faster.

Lily meanwhile was scrambling to find a way to open up the car door that had the trapped young woman who screamed inside. The door would not budge. Not even any magical spells could unlock and unjam the door. Lily's green eyes were wide in a panic as she tried everything to open the door while also becoming increasingly aware of the 5 story wall of water that was swarming ever closer.

"LILY! MOVE!" Bellowed James as he lunged over a bent stop sign and directed his wand at the car. Lily leapt away without thinking and watched in amazement as half of the car tore off and soared through the air.

Lily immediately reached into the car and grasped the coat of the hyperventilating woman inside. In a moment, the girl was out but barely able to stand. "Come on, up you go, we must get a move on." Lily urged a little too forcibly.

The woman muttered incoherently before screaming again as she pointed up at the towering wall of water that loomed just behind them.

Without wasting another moment, James reached out for Lily and all but dragged her away. Together they sprinted towards the nearest building. "Oh god, James, _oh god!_ " Lily breathed over and over again. The woman could still be heard where they left her, screaming those same heart-wrenching screams until they abruptly stopped. A strangled sort of sob caught in Lily's throat, but she didn't dare turn around. Instead, she continued to follow James through the swinging doors and up the steps. Up and up and up they climbed. Lily could hear windows below them smashing open on impact, and felt the building creak and sway as the water rushed in. The sound of it quickly rising up the stairwell was deafening.

"Come on, Lily." James urged. His legs were burning something awful, and he couldn't imagine the pain Lily was going through at the moment. He knew that the water couldn't rise forever, they just had to beat the surge.

Just then the water had pushed up so far that it soaked their toes. Less than a minute later it was up to their shins. Despite the freezing temperature of the water they continued to climb. Lily thought her body had knives driving through it and likened the feeling to perhaps the cruciatus curse. At least the cruciatus allowed you the breath to scream. Lily could not suck any air down, and soon she was pulling herself up by the banister as the water had reached her torso.

With a burst of strength, James hoisted Lily to the steps above him so she wouldn't be submerged in the water as they continued to climb up to what the signs indicated as the 8th floor. The water wouldn't rise much higher. Despite that comforting fact, he didn't slow down. Two flights later, the water had stopped rising and the two escaped its icy hands.

Lily collapsed to the floor in a shivering heap, desperately sucking in air. James was not fairing much better and had propped himself against the wall rubbing at his arms. "Lils, come here." He groaned, sliding down the wall and opening up his arms.

Slowly, very slowly, Lily crawled over to James and collapsed again onto his chest. "James," she breathed, "She was right there. But she didn't come. She couldn't come." James closed his eyes as his face formed a frown and let his head fall back against the wall. "She died, James. I couldn't help her. She just stood there and let it happen."

"Lily," James said so softly that Lily felt him speak more so than heard him. "You are not like her. You are a fighter, Lily. You are brilliant and you are strong. You would never let that happen to you. _I_ would never let that happen to you."

Lily clutched James a little tighter. "It's so cold." She said after a minute's pause.

James looked down at Lily and gave her a roguish wink. "You know what they say about that, don't you Lils?" Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion. "We should go starkers to share our body heat." It was then when Lily saw the playful glint in his eye that she knew she would be safe, and would always be safe with James.

She emitted a low chuckle and snuggled closer into his chest. "If only I wasn't too scared to use magic when there may be Death Eaters still in the area, I wouldn't hesitate to hex you right now."

James ran his hand down her back and his chuckle filled her body with warmth. "You'll get your chance when we get back. Until then, we wait here until the Order finds us."

They sat against the wall, huddled together for a while longer, keeping alert and drawing comfort out of the other. After what could have been minutes or hours, Lily spoke up softly. "Just so you know, James, I will always come back for you, regardless of how dire the situation may seem."

James knew he didn't have to say it in return, for he showed her it earlier, and actions speak so much louder than words, but he responded anyways with a kiss to the forehead. "And I will always come back for you too, Lily."

By the time the Order had arrived, Lily and James' clothing had dried stiffly to their bodies. They were apparated back to Dumbledore's office and were treated to warm, fluffy robes, a steaming cauldron of soup, and a large bar of Honeyduke's chocolate. They ate quietly as they listened to the reports given by the other Order members before submitting their own. It was just the facts of what happened, an emotionally detached description with no mention of the woman who died or the aching and stabbing pains of climbing up the stairs to avoid the freezing water. The muggle news explained away the situation as a freak mid November tsunami. 16 muggle deaths. 4 wizard. Only the Order knew that 78 were saved.

When they arrived at the Head dorms, they went into James' room this time. With backs turned to one another, they undressed and climbed into bed. James outstretched his arm and Lily curled into his side. She inhaled deeply, surrounding herself in the scent of leather and wind. Within moments she was asleep. The next morning she met her friends for breakfast, gossiped about the latest Hogwarts break up, attended her morning and afternoon classes and studied in the library. Every time she passed Potter in the hallway, she would look up at him and meet his eye. It was a shared comfort to be able to look at one another and draw strength from that. She knew that Sirius would also be in on everything they did, he always was. Every so often she would feel James' hand squeeze her shoulder in support or a tug of her hair in affection after a difficult mission, and it gave her the support to continue on through the rest of her day.

* * *

Weekends were always a breath of fresh air. Lily had recently gotten into the habit of stopping by the kitchens (thanks to Sirius) for a mug of warm butterbeer and a stroll around the lake. This particular morning Lily was fortunate to catch the giant squid's tentacles lazily crest the surface and brush away the fog. Soon the fog would be replaced with snow and the ice will keep the giant squid deep within its depths. Lily mused what new habit she would develop next.

Walking cautiously to the water's edge, one mittened hand holding her mug, the other her wand, Lily cast a new incantation. Wispy white threads bloomed into petals from her wand, circling to merge into a delicate lily that drifted across the lake's surface. It was her gift to the giant squid.

"That's very pretty."

His baritone voice didn't startle her. Neither did the playful tug of her hair. Lily was no longer nervous around him and even dared to think she could sense whenever he was around they were so attuned to each other now. "Thank you, James."

Lily felt James move closer and watched his bare hand reach across her face to pull her chin towards him. "Look at me." He said gently. Her eyes drifted away from the squid and met his hazel eyes behind smudged glasses. She smiled. He smiled. She reached up for his glasses and gently pulled them down his nose. His eyes never left hers as she rubbed the lenses between her cotton fingers and returned the now spotless glasses to his face.

And there it was again. That pulling sensation Lily had grown accustomed to whenever she and James had found themselves in a quiet moment together. The feeling no longer stifled her and only gave her (albeit it a severe fit of) butterflies. She blushed and grinned because she knew James could read what she was feeling. After all he was still waiting for her to decide where their relationship would go. Lily had no doubts that their relationship should and would move forward, but she had many doubts as to when. It seemed inappropriate to try and pursue a relationship with so much war and destruction. So she stubbornly resisted _the pull_ and had learned to find enjoyment in these awkward little moments they shared together.

"Were you looking for me?" Lily nodded towards the familiar piece of parchment still in James' left hand.

It was James' turn to blush and he quickly tucked it into his pocket. "Not just me, but Marlene and the girls, too."

"Oh? What can I do for you then?" Lily knew if the girls really wanted her, they would come get her themselves. She nudged him playfully in the hip to let James know she caught his lie and took another sip from her mug.

James grinned down at her. "Slytherin is playing Ravenclaw today. I of course need to watch for training purposes, but would you like to come along?"

Lily planted her wand hand on her hip and squinted up at James. "Well if you're just asking me to _tag along_ I think I would much rather watch with Marlene, Dorcas and Mary."

James' grin widened into a full on smile. "No I will have none of that. I insist that you stand next to me. I can guarantee that they will not be able to keep you warm like I will."

Well that was a delightful thought. Lily grinned and took James' elbow as he led the way to the Quidditch pitch. As it was, Lily ended up standing next to her good friends anyway. The wind was blistery, their cheers stolen by the wind, and Lily took great comfort in being pulled into James' warm arms. Lily mused she liked watching James act as a spectator as much as she liked watching him fly. He had a calculating stare that followed the teams collectively across the pitch and occasionally shouting plays so loud that they rumbled down her back. The best was when James and Marlene would disagree, their voices and hands escalating until the commentator's voice announced a new event that had both of them returning their attention to the players at hand. Though Lily would secretly have to admit her favorite part was when James held her in his arms, his thumbs rubbing circles across their enclosed hands, even when he shouted and cheered he followed up with a squeeze that reminded her he was still thinking of her.

* * *

Though things at school seemed to be peaceful, the lingering threat of an attack happening over winter hols was ever present. The Order did all they could to put protective enchantments in place, but nothing could stop the coming of time as term drew to an end and the Hogwarts Express chugged up to Hogsmeade Station to carry its passengers back to Kings Cross.

"Don't forget to send me an owl from time to time." Dorcas said on the platform of the station, her voice carrying despite the wind.

Lily nodded and said her goodbyes quickly once she spotted her parents standing awkwardly in the back. No matter how many times they came to Platform 9 ¾, they always stood nervously off to the side with looks of wonder across wide-eyed faces. Lily smiled fondly and made her way towards them.

"Lily, wait." James' hand slid into hers and tugged her towards the opposite end of the platform. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay. You remember how you can reach me?"

"By owl." Lily said smartly.

"No, in case of emergency. How can you reach me?" James stood stoically, no amusement across his usually playful face.

Lily huffed. "You're going to see me in a few days anyway. You're coming over to dinner, remember?"

"Lily." He growled.

"Okay fine." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a pendant the size of her palm. "I just touch this and say your name and you will come straight away."

James closed her fingers over the pendant. "That's right. Don't hesitate to use it."

"Yes, yes." Lily hastily put it back in her pocket. "I will see you soon."

Oh no, there it was again, _the pull_. James reached down and tucked a strand of hand behind her ear. "Be careful, Lils."

Lily felt her stomach flip. She swallowed. "You too." Lily could feel herself draw closer to James. If she wasn't careful, her treacherous hands would pull him down to seal their lips.

Lily twitched and launched herself into James' chest. "Oof." Came his muffled reply as she buried her head against his shoulder, her arms looping around his torso. "I'll miss you." She whispered. And so quickly that James thought it may have been imagined, Lily rocked up onto her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before dashing away to her parents.

"I'll miss you, too." He whispered into the air.

* * *

As scheduled, a few days later, James stood nervously on the stoop of a beige semi-detached house in Cokeworth, a bouquet of flowers tucked behind his back. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Not a moment later, the door flung open and a wild eyed Lily abruptly pulled him aside.

"Now listen." She said, snatching the flowers from his hand and stuffing it in a vase nearby. "Keep that wand in your pocket. You came here by the underground. There is absolutely no mention of Hogwarts-" Lily swept the wrinkles from his shirt, "Merlin-" another sweep, "magic-" a tug on the collar, "and especially Quidditch."

James stood frozen in place. "Should I bother talking at all?" He asked, shoulders stiffening with tension. Lily melted at the uncomfortable look on his face and ran her hands up his arms to link around his neck. "Now this is more like the welcome I was hoping for." James brought his arms around Lily and sighed into her neck, pleased to feel her body relax against his.

"I'm sorry." She said finally and took a step back. "It's not like Vernon doesn't know that we're wizards. I suppose that's why they want to meet in a public restaurant so that nothing 'funny' happens. Really that man is quite insufferable. I don't understand why Tuny agreed to marry him in the first place."

James looked amused and he pulled Lily back into his arms for a tight hug. "I wouldn't take any of it personally. Petunia is still your sister and she still loves you. How could she predict that your lives would be so different? I'm sure it takes time to get used to. But that isn't an excuse to act any differently than you already are. Be yourself. And I promise to be myself, too."

Lily laughed dryly and leaned back to meet his eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of." James winked. Lily took a deep breath and James felt her eyes roam over him in an appraising way. Despite his brown shoes not matching his black belt, he still looked quite dashing. "You make a very attractive muggle by the way. Very convincing."

James laughed and took her hand. "Let's go then, shall we?" Lily nodded and turned on the spot, squeezing through time and space to reappear in front of a steakhouse in London.

Petunia and Vernon could easily be spotted from the front of the restaurant. Large and neckless, Vernon Dursley was already tucking his napkin into his collar, his eyes peeled on the 16 oz steak steak being delivered to their table. Petunia sat thin as a bird with her lips pursed, poking at her lobster salad. Lily did not hesitate and breezily approached the table with a bright smile on her face. Petunia spotted them first, her fork clattering onto the plate. Vernon had already cut a piece of steak and was about to swallow it when Petunia gave a polite "ahem," forcing Vernon to put the steak back on his plate and looking thoroughly put out.

"You've already started." Lily said by way of greeting.

"You were late." Vernon huffed. The two of them stood up out of their chairs in an attempt to shake hands, but no one reached forward.

"By five minutes." James quirked an eyebrow. He wondered if every muggle restaurant had such exceptional service that you could order and receive your lobster and steak meal in five minutes. Seemed awfully like magic to him.

"We arrived early." Petunia said tersely.

Silence.

"Well, I'm Lily." Lily finally said, reaching forward to shake Vernon's hand. A look of extreme discomfort passed Vernon's face and James likened it to someone who had been told to stick their hand in a bin of cockroaches. James was eager to go next.

"And I'm James." James reached his hand forward after Lily's. To his delight, Vernon's face turned a shade of purple. Vernon quickly let go of James' hand and so James turned to Petunia.

"And you are Lily's...boyfriend?" Petunia speculated disdainfully.

James was positively beaming. "For lack of a better word, yes."

Petunia's eyebrows shot skyward and James reckoned he heard Lily snort beside him. The four quickly took their seats, Vernon furiously cutting his steak, Petunia gulping down water, and James and Lily calmly glanced over the menu.

After Lily and James' orders had been taken, Lily began the painstaking chore of making small talk. "So Tuny," Petunia flinched, "Since I missed your whole engagement at school, please tell me all about it! How did Vernon do it?"

"What do you mean _how_ did he do it? He got down on one knee like any good gentleman and proposed." Petunia sniffed.

"Well, what was so special about it?" Lily turned to Vernon, still swallowing chunks of steak, "Did you take her some place nice? Where did you propose?"

"In my mother's sitting room." Vernon said between bites.

"Oh, how lovely." Lily said, though obviously she didn't think it was so lovely at all.

Petunia seemed to notice Lily's disappointment and defensively asked, "Well, just how did you two start dating?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat. James reached for her hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Well, I took her out the weekend of Halloween to Hogsmeade." (Vernon coughed and mumbled "there is no such place!") "We walked around, went to the pub for some butterbeer-" (Vernon sputtered again "what kind of nonsense drink is that?") "and returned to the castle for the Halloween feast. That's when I told Lily that it was ultimately her choice to set the terms of our relationship. And if this is what she is most comfortable with, than I am more than happy to comply. Like I told her before, Lily is worth waiting for." James brought Lily's hand up to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss.

Vernon muttered wordlessly as he cut his steak while Petunia watched the couple in astonishment. A look of longing crossed Petunia's face briefly and she lifted her hand up out of her lap to rest next to Vernon's on the table like an open invitation. The act did not go unnoticed by James, but it certainly went unnoticed by Vernon.

"Well whatever future you two decide to have together, I hope you have the sense to start respectable careers to earn a modest living. You'll need a car, a house, a bed to sleep in, clothes to wear. What kind of vehicle do you drive, James? I'm sure you noticed my new Triumph Dolomite Sprint outside. Petunia certainly enjoys it." The rejection Petunia felt moments ago was washed away at the mention of her name. She openly preened at his words.

"Me? What vehicle do I have? Well, we don't exactly need cars, do we? Not when we can apparate from place to place. But I suppose I have my broomstick." James answered just as their food was brought to the table. "It's very fast, you see. I use it to play Quidditch, though I do travel on it from time to time."

Vernon's face turned purple, a pulsing vein throbbed on his forehead. "You live in a _castle_ , you ride on a _broomstick_ , you obviously have a _curious_ taste in clothing. So then I suppose _your lot_ don't need jobs then to support yourselves? You're the kind we see waiting in those unemployment lines, leaching money from those of us that make an honest living."

James smiled and shrugged. "My parents have made a small fortune that we keep in our wizarding bank called Gringotts. Manned by goblins, you see. You'd be crazy to try and rob it. It's the safest place to store all of our gold." James leaned forward and said in a hushed whisper, "They say there's all sorts of enchantments to protect the vaults, and even a dragon!"

"Goblins?" Vernon roared, pulling his napkin from his collar and throwing it down onto the table. "Enchantments? Dragons? What do you take me for, a _fool?_ Come on, Petunia. We will not associate ourselves with individuals like these." He scowled down at Lily and James as if they were pond scum. Lily looked imploringly at her sister who just stuck up her nose, sniffed, and followed Vernon as he stormed out of the restaurant.

James sat back on his seat and laughed, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head. "You were right, Lily. What a terrible choice your sister is making in marrying a walrus like him!"

Lily did not laugh. Instead she let out a loud sob and pressed her face into her hands that swept the smile off of James' face.

"Oh, Lils," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lily remained stiffly in her chair, tears running through her fingers. "Lils, I'm sorry. I suppose I did egg him on a bit. It's my fault they stormed out. Let me make it up to you. I promise, next time I see Vernon, I'll make it better. I'll behave. I swear it." His words didn't seem to make things any better, however, so he flagged down the waiter, asked to put their untouched food in doggy bags, paid the bill, and escorted Lily, still hiccuping into her hands, out of the restaurant.

Back in Cokeworth, James knocked on the Evans' door. A cheery man with balding red hair answered and looked sympathetically down at his daughter. "I'm sorry, Mr. Evans." James began, one hand around Lily and the other bashfully rubbing his neck. "It was all my fault. Vernon couldn't tell if I was joking or not and got angry and stormed out of the restaurant with Petunia."

"There, there." Mr. Evans said sympathetically as he drew Lily inside the house. "Go on into the kitchen, your mother's making a bit of tea."

Lily nodded and walked away as James stood helplessly on the front doorstep.

"To tell you the truth, James," Mr. Evans began once his daughter had left the room, "We feared that this would happen. Vernon isn't accepting of things that aren't what he believes to be normal. He is very materialistic and can't understand why people do not value the same things he does. You obviously care for my daughter and you show it with your words and actions instead of showering her with gifts. I value that. But Vernon does not. And, if we are being completely honest, I think Petunia may even be a little bit jealous of that. Let me and the missus take care of it from here." James nodded. "Good night, son." With that, Mr. Evans closed the door and James, still crestfallen, solemnly apparated home.


End file.
